


Everybody Wants You

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a poor vamp to do when everyone suddenly becomes attracted to him?</p>
<p>Warnings:  Adult content and sexual situations.  Pairings include: M/M, M/F/F (as well as M/F), so if you're squicked by those, you shouldn't read this. There's also some BDSM. This fic is basically Spike + Practically Everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during season 6 after 'Tabula Rasa', but before 'Smashed'. In this story Giles didn't leave but Buffy and Spike still kissed, also Joyce didn't die. I hated that they killed her off in season 5. Willow and Tara lived in an off-campus apartment together instead of at Buffy's house.
> 
> * Thanks to Tiana for betaing me!  
> ** Thanks to Edgehead and Ally for for beautiful banners!  
> *** Title taken from the song, 'Everybody Wants You,' by Billy Squier
> 
> Joss and ME own the show and the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted purposes :P

 

Buffy and Spike were fighting an unidentified demon in the cemetery. 

It was huge, seven feet tall and thick-bodied. It had red skin, fangs, and black, one-foot long, razor-sharp horns on the top of it's head. Buffy had a sword but kept missing the demon, it had incredible agility for a creature it's size. 

The demon growled and grabbed Buffy’s wrist, squeezing it until she cried out and dropped the sword. Spike punched and kicked at the demon to no avail. It’s fist shot out and connected with Spike's face, he flew backwards with a grunt and landed on his back. The demon let go of Buffy's wrist and backhanded her, sending her flying through the air to land behind a large gravestone. 

"Buffy!" Spike shouted. 

He slid into game face without even thinking about it. He roared and charged at the creature. It grabbed for him, but he ducked out of it's way, bent down and scooped up the sword. He swung the sword low, hitting the creature in one of it's legs while he kicked at the knee of the other one. It howled and fell to it’s knees. 

"Shouldn't have hurt the Slayer, wanker," he said as he swung the sword in a high arc, bringing it down swiftly on the demon's neck, removing it’s head from it’s body. 

Spike stood over the body of his foe, breathing rapidly and feeling the satisfaction that comes with a good kill. 

"Spike?" Buffy's head appeared over the top of the gravestone. "What happened? Is it dead?" 

He smiled triumphantly. "As the proverbial doorknob, luv. He wasn't so tough, in fact --" He kicked at the body with a steel-toed boot. 

The demon suddenly exploded into a million pieces, blood and gore flying out in all directions. Buffy and Spike both yelled in surprise. She ducked back behind the gravestone, avoiding the literal bloodbath. But Spike was right next to it. He was thrown back a few feet by the force of the explosion and completely saturated in purple-colored guts. 

"BLOODY HELL!" he screamed, spitting out the foul liquid that got in his mouth. 

Buffy stood up and surveyed the scene. "Wow. I didn't see that coming. It really nailed you, eh?" She started laughing. 

Spike glared at her. "It's not fucking FUNNY, you stupid bint!" He sat up, wiping the goop off his face. "Like to see how much you'd laugh if you were the one covered in this crap." 

"If it was me, it wouldn't be funny. But since it's only you, it's hysterical. Can't wait to tell Giles and the gang." She smiled sweetly. 

He stood up, still trying to spit out the taste of the demon's blood and wiping himself off. He was soaked to the skin. He was grateful that he wasn't wearing his precious duster, wouldn't want that to get ruined. 

"Do you have to be such an enormous bitch to me?" He coughed. "I thought we were... past all that." 

After the kisses they shared, he was sure that things would heat up between them. But she'd immediately gone back to treating him like shit. As if she hadn't come to him to pour her heart out on countless occasions while he listened and gave her a shoulder to cry on, as if she hadn't been the one to go after him and initiate the kisses in the first place. Just when he thought he understood her, she threw him for a loop. 

Buffy sighed. "Spike, forget about what happened. I know I will." 

She started walking away. He followed after her. 

"We kissed, Buffy. You just can't pretend it didn't happen." 

"Watch me," she said as she walked away. 

He halted, looking at her retreating back, trying to cover the intense emotional pain her dismissive and cruel attitude caused him. 

"Why are you treating me like shit? After everything..." he trailed off, his eyes were getting shiny with tears. 

"Goodnight, Spike!" She kept walking until she was out of sight. 

"Bitch! See if I ever help save your ass again!" he yelled after her. He looked down at his drenched clothes. "Just bloody wonderful." 

Spike made his way back to his lonely crypt to use his makeshift shower and see if his clothes could be salvaged.

* * *

Spike awoke in the middle of the night. His skin itched and felt too tight, he felt like he was burning up. 

"Bloody fucking hell! That demon goo musta done something to me!" 

He pushed his panic aside, he needed to think clearly. 

"Rupert. I'll go see Rupert. He'll have something in those musty old books about that demon and what it’s blood does... I wonder if the same things are happening to Buffy..." 

He got out of bed and dressed quickly in fresh clothes. It was bad enough that he was being affected, but the thought of Buffy being ill troubled him even more. 

"She just got back, she's been through enough... Don't know why I bloody care, though." 

 

Spike ran all the way to Giles' apartment and pounded on the door. 

"Rupert! Open up! It's an emergency!" 

After a few minutes, a disheveled and yawning Giles opened the door. 

"Spike... it's 4:00 in the morning. This had better be good..." 

Spike pushed his way in the door. 

"It is important. Buffy and I fought this demon in the cemetery tonight --" 

Giles interrupted, "Yes, I know, she told me." 

"Will you let me finish? We fought the demon, it exploded, its innards got all over me. Now I-I think it did something to me," he said with just a hint of the fear he was feeling. 

Giles ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Why do you say that?" 

"I feel like I have a fever, my skin feels -- I don't know -- like it's stretched too tight. The Slayer mighta got some of that shit on her, too. You should call her, see if she's experiencing the same thing." 

"Right," Giles said going to the phone. "You didn't recognize the demon's species?" 

"No. Never saw one quite like it before. I thought I'd seen 'em all. Buffy's description of it didn't ring any bells with you?" 

Giles shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We can do some research after I've talked to Buffy." 

 

Giles talked to Buffy, telling her what Spike had told him. Both men were relieved to hear that she wasn't feeling ill at all, but she was pissed off at being woken up in the middle of the night. She said that she'd be over in a little while to help with the research. 

Spike was not happy at the thought of going through all those books. Having his nose buried in a book was something he had a reputation for as a worthless mortal and he left all that behind long ago. But he desperately needed to find out what that demon had done to him. He only hoped things wouldn't get worse. 

"Is this the demon?" Giles got up and came over to where Spike was sitting on the couch. He pointed to a picture of a demon. 

Spike took the book from him, their hands brushed together slightly. 

"No. It wasn't a Gribash demon. I know what a bleedin' Gribash demon looks like!" Spike said, irritated. 

Giles snatched the book back from him. "May I remind you that I'm trying to help you. If that's how you show your gratitude, you can leave and I can go back to sleep," Giles said sternly. 

Spike looked slightly embarrassed. "Rupert... look, I didn't mean to snap, all right? I'm just in a pinch here. I don't know what that demon did to me. I'm a little on edge, is all." 

Giles raised his eyebrows. "I suppose that's as close as you'll come to apologizing." He smiled. "I understand, just try keep your temper in check. Would you like a little scotch?" he asked, going into the kitchen to pour a few glasses. 

Spike smiled, relieved that Giles wasn't kicking his ungrateful ass out the door. "Yeah, I would most definitely like a scotch." 

Giles brought a full glass over for Spike and himself, as well as the bottle. They drained their glasses quickly. Giles gave them both refills. And it went on like that until they were feeling mellow enough to have an actual conversation. 

"Spike, are there any marks on your body or a rash?" Giles asked. 

"Not that I saw." 

"Why don't you take off your shirt so I can... look you over." 

Spike looked at him suspiciously, but started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't want Giles to think him unappreciative again. He took it off and laid it over the back of the couch. Giles inspected Spike's bare chest and back with interest. 

"Hmm... I don't see anything unusual," Giles said. "Let's have another drink." He poured them both another. 

"Thanks, Rupert. I really needed a good stiff drink... or ten. What a bloody night!" Spike leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. 

"Yes. We all need a good _stiff_... drink... every now and then," Giles said. 

His voice sounded a little strange to Spike but he wrote it off as being tired and half drunk. Until he felt a hand on his upper thigh, that is. 

His eyes shot open. Giles was sitting closer to him and the hand on Spike's thigh was gently squeezing.

"You're in very good shape, aren't you, Spike. Very good shape indeed." 

He leaned over and put his lips on Spike's. Spike shoved him off, getting a little warning buzz from the chip. He jumped up and off the couch. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Spike yelled. 

Giles smiled and stood up, walking towards Spike. "Come now, Spike. You're a big boy." He licked his lips, his eyes raking over Spike's half nude body. "You know exactly what I'm doing. Don't be coy." 

Spike backed up until he was against the wall. Giles closed in on him. 

"Rupert, this isn't funny, so stop it! You hear me! Yeah, real good joke. Ha, bloody, ha -- you got me!" 

Giles put a hand on the center of Spike's chest and moved it down slowly, caressing the flesh, thumb brushing over a nipple, down over the rippling muscles of his abs, pausing at the waist band of his jeans. Giles' hand continued down to cup Spike through his jeans. Spike gasped. He couldn't deny that being touched felt good, even if it was by the crusty old Watcher. It had been too long since someone had touched him like this. 

Giles smiled widely. "Oh, you _are_ a big boy, aren't you, luv?”

This had to be some kind of spell, Giles had never shown the slightest interest in him before. Spike knew he had to stop this before it went any further. No doubt Giles would be mortified and very brassed off when the spell wore off. 

"I'm warnin' you, Rupert! If you don't stop I'll --" 

"Do what? Lick me to death?" Giles licked a line up the side of Spike's neck. "I do wish you'd try... All those times I had you manacled in my bathtub... so many wasted opportunities. Let's not waste any more time, my pet!"

He continued to lick and suck Spike's neck. Spike was trying to resist, but his neck was a particularly sensitive area. His eyes were squeezed tight, his breathing rapid. _'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... maybe Rupes is a good shag...'_

There was a knock on the door. _'Buffy! Buffy will know what to do!'_ Spike thought. 

Giles stopped and turned his head to look toward the door. "Bloody hell!" 

Spike used Giles' distraction to escape from his grasp. He ran to the door and flung it open. Buffy stood on the other side, her eyes going wide at his state of undress. Her eyes got even wider when she noticed the prominent bulge in the front of his pants. 

"Buffy! Something weird is goin' on! Rupert just tried to seduce me!" Spike exclaimed. 

Buffy burst out laughing. "Yeah, _right_ , Spike! And can I say, ewww?" 

"It's true! He was touching... and... doing other things! Stop laughing, you silly bint!" he shouted. 

Giles came up behind him and goosed him. Spike yelped and jumped away from the door. 

"Buffy, I'm sorry to have gotten you out of bed. I think we have..." He looked over at Spike, undressing him even more with his eyes, "...everything well in hand. Why don't you go back home to bed?" 

"No!" Spike shouted at her. "Don't leave me here alone with him!" 

"Spike, will you stop it all ready? You are so gross. You actually think I'd believe that Giles is hot for your bod? Puh-leessse!" Buffy said, completely dismissing the notion. 

"Quite right!" Giles said cheerily. "Goodnight!" 

Giles closed the door in her surprised face then locked it. He leaned his back against the door and shot a seductive smirk at Spike. 

"That was very naughty of you, Spike. I'll have to punish you for that. Mmm, how about... a spanking!" He pushed off the door, strolling over to Spike. 

Spike backed up against the staircase. "Stay away from me, you crazy old poof! I don't swing that way!" 

"Oh, I think you do. I think you've 'swung' that way from time to time over the last hundred years... Why are you fighting me, my darling?" Giles stood in front of Spike, putting his hands around his lean waist. "I only want to make you feel good...." He licked and nibbled along Spike's jaw. Spike was paralyzed with shock, and he was getting painfully aroused. "I've wanted you for so _very_ long, Spike. But I could never admit it... until now. I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure, let me make you feel good, please..." he trailed off as he lowered his head to lick at Spike's nipples. 

Spike couldn't handle it anymore, if a shag was what the Watcher wanted, that's what he'd get. 

"Ahhh--Rupert," he moaned when Giles sucked a nipple into his mouth. 

"Call me... ‘Ripper‘." 

Giles attacked Spike's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside. The front door burst open, causing the two men to break their embrace. Buffy stormed in. 

"Okay, what the HELL is going on here?! I saw you through the window! Giles! What are you doing?!" 

Giles glared at her, irritated. "I thought I told you to go home? Spike and I... have unfinished business to attend to." 

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

Spike grabbed his shirt off the couch and put it on. It was a good thing she burst in when she did, he was just about to give in. 

"What did I tell you, Slayer? But did you believe me? Noooo!" He walked quickly over to her and stood behind her. He needed a barrier between him and the lusty Watcher. 

"Shut up, Spike! Giles, something wiggy is going on. Come on, think! You were macking on SPIKE, for God's sake!" 

"Hey!" Spike was offended. "It's not like I'm Quasi-bloody-modo! I'm a good-looking bloke! Lots of people would like to have me in that position!" 

"Ego much? Spike, you can stay at my house, in the basement, for tonight. And you'd better behave yourself!" 

Giles laughed humorlessly. "So, that's it, eh? You want him for yourself? Well, you had your chance, missy, and you rejected him. He's mine now." Buffy looked at Giles, stunned. He tried to move around her to get to Spike. "I'll never reject you, Spike! I love you!" he declared. 

"Oh my God!" Buffy cried. 

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered. 

"Stop it, Giles!" Buffy pushed him away, he stumbled backwards. "Look... we'll figure out what's going on and how to reverse it. But for now, I need to put as much space between you and Spike as possible. I'll come back in the morning. Maybe whatever it is will have worn off by then." 

She grabbed Spike by the wrist. "Come on, Spike." 

He grabbed his coat off the hook by the door as she pushed him out into the courtyard. She turned back to Giles. 

"And if you come near my house looking for him, I'll have to knock you out and tie you up until we find a cure." 

Giles' face reddened with anger. "You can't... You wouldn't... Damn you! We belong together! You can't stop us! Spike, don't go! I have more scotch!" 

Buffy went outside with Spike and shut the door. 

"Didn't I tell you?" Spike asked. 

"Yeah, yeah. You told me." She shivered when she thought of what she'd seen through the window. "Ugh, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Spike laid on a cot in the Summers' basement, smoking a cigarette. 

Buffy had brought him home an hour ago. Joyce had been awake, waiting for Buffy to come back. Spike smiled when he pictured her. Joyce had made him some hot chocolate with the little marshmallows that he liked. Patting his hand and saying comforting things. 

_'At least one of that lot is decent. Joyce always has a cuppa for me. Quite a lady... Too bad her daughter didn't inherit the kindness gene.'_

The door to the basement opened and closed. Joyce appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a white peignoir. 

"Joyce, what're you doin' up?" Spike sat up and blinked when she flipped on the overhead light. 

"Couldn't sleep. Thought you might like some company." She smiled warmly at him. 

"Sure... always enjoy your company, Joyce." 

She came over and sat at the end of the cot. 

"Spike! Are you smoking in my house?" she said, looking at the cigarette in his hand. 

"Oh! Sorry!" He stubbed out his cigarette in an old bowl he was using as an ashtray. "Wasn't thinkin', luv. Sorry." 

"Hmm, maybe you can... make it up to me. Somehow," she said, smiling wider, then scooting closer to him. 

"Yeah, what --" Spike abruptly stopped talking. 

He noticed that she had put on makeup and fixed her hair. The nightgown she wore was silk, it clung to and accentuated her womanly curves. She looked quite fetching. She hadn't just rolled out of bed and come down to say 'Hi'. She had put some time and thought into her appearance. 

Joyce moved next to him, running a hand lightly up his calf and onto his thigh. "Want to know how you can make it up to me? You bad, _bad_ boy?" she teased, leaning in to press her lips against his. Her hand continued its journey up his leg. 

Spike’s eyes bulged. _'Oh, no! Not Joyce, too!'_

He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her away from him, firmly but not forcefully. He didn't want to hurt her and not just because of the chip going off, he actually liked her. 

"Joyce! What are you doing?" Spike sputtered. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She ran her hands up and down his arms that held her at bay. "I want you. I've wanted you ever since that night we had hot chocolate and talked about your ex-girlfriend. The woman was a fool! To give you up like that..." Joyce knocked his hands away from her shoulders and hopped onto his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "I wanted to throw you down on the counter -- right then and there -- and pour the cocoa all over your body." She kissed him ravenously. Spike tried to fight her off but she had him pinned. "I wanted to lick every drop off your gorgeous body. I wanted you so bad..." She licked his ear and sucked on the lobe. "I could just never admit it before." 

Spike was getting hard. Joyce was a lovely woman and she was the only person to show him any compassion in a long time. She moved her lips back to his and shifted her position to straddle him. He started to return her kiss when an image of the Slayer entered his mind. She -- would -- kill -- him. His need for self-preservation overrode his libido, barely. 

Spike picked Joyce up and sat her on the bed. He stood up and moved away. 

"Spike!" she whined. "What's wrong? Come back to bed, _lover_." She propped herself up on her elbows and patted the bed. 

"It's a spell or the effects of that soddin' demon, Joyce. You don't mean what you're saying..." He backed away. 

"I do! I want you, Spike! I've been soooo lonely. I need you!" She stood up and walked towards him. "You were so good to me and Dawnie when Buffy was... gone. And I almost died not long ago. Life's too short not to take what you want while you can. So I'm going to grab life by the horns and take what I want!!" She flung herself at him. 

Spike squeaked and ran up the stairs with Joyce hot on his heels. 

"Stop it, Joyce!" he exclaimed as she grabbed at his ass playfully. 

"Oooh! Playing hard to get, are you?" she giggled like a schoolgirl. 

Spike ran into the kitchen, out the back door and out of the yard. Lucky for him the sun wouldn't be up for a half hour. He would have run out of the house if it were high noon. 

Joyce stood on the back porch. "Spike! Come back, baby! SPIKE, don‘t leave me!" she cried miserably.

* * *

Spike ran to Anya and Xander's apartment, he didn't know where else to go. He leaned against the wall outside their door. He'd kill for a smoke about now, but he had left Buffy's in such a hurry that he didn't get a chance to grab them, or his coat. 

_'What if the Whelp and his demon bird are affected too? But Buffy wasn't... Figures, the only one I wouldn't mind being all over me...’_

His thoughts were cut off when the door to the apartment opened. Xander was bending down to pick up the morning paper when he noticed Spike standing there. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said sleepily. 

"Listen, Whelp, there's some strange shit happening... I need a place to hide out for today. Invite me in." He stepped forward. 

Xander put a hand firmly on Spike's chest, halting him. 

"No way. Uh-uh. Think again, blood breath. I am NOT inviting you into my home," he said shaking his head. 

"The sun's up! I can't go back out!" Spike raised his voice. 

Anya came up behind Xander. "Who are you talking to, honey? Oh, hi, Spike. What are you doing here? Would you like to come in for coffee? Sorry, we don't have any blood." 

"Anya! You just invited him in!" Xander cried. 

"So? Oh, right... Well, what's done is done. He won't hurt us, Xander. He can't. Remember? And besides, he worked with us and helped Joyce and Dawn all summer, he's one of us now. Come in, Spike." She took him by the hand and led him inside. "You promise not to do anything evil?" 

"You have my word," Spike said gratefully. 

Xander sighed and prayed for strength.

* * *

The three of them sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee, as Xander finished eating a bowl of Frankenberry cereal. Spike finished telling them about what had happened over the last several hours. 

Xander laughed. "You really expect us to believe that Joyce AND Giles came on to you? But why stop there? Why not throw Buffy in the mix, too?" 

"Have you heard a bloody word I've said? It's some weird mojo from that demon's blood," he explained tiredly, rubbing at his face. 

"Well, why aren't we all coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs then? Because, frankly, I find you just as repulsive as I ever have, if not more!" Xander said with a smile. 

Spike sneered at him. "Yeah, the feeling's mutual." He sighed, putting his face in his hands. "I can't explain it. I don't know the why's and how's. All the research books are back at the Watcher's flat and I'm NOT goin' back in there." 

"Xander, sweetie, why don't you go over to Giles' and get the books. If what Spike's saying is true, we need to find the cure right away," Anya said as she cleared the table. 

"All right. I'll go. Mostly just to check out your story." Xander got up from the table and went to get dressed. 

"He still thinks I'm lying... Well, he'll find out soon enough. Giles was ready to fight Buffy to get to me," Spike muttered. 

Anya patted him on the head. "There, there, Spike. It will be okay. Did you find that comforting? I'm working on giving comfort." She looked at him expectantly. 

He looked at her through his fingers. "Yeah, pet. You did real good." 

She smiled brightly. "Good! I'll go make up the bed, you can get some rest until Xander gets back." 

Xander came out of the bedroom as Anya was going in. "I'll be back soon, Ahn." He gave her a quick kiss and walked to the door. "Don't try anything funny while I'm gone, batboy." 

"Don't tell the Watcher that I'm here! He'll be here in a flash tryin' to shag me if he knows where I am." 

"Ugh! Whatever, Spike," Xander said as he left the apartment.

* * *

Spike stretched out, wearing only his black jeans, on the crisp, cool sheets of Xander and Anya's bed. It felt good to rest his weary bones after the crazy night he'd had. 

He was exhausted but still too shocked and keyed up from everything to sleep. Just laying here like this, relaxing, was good, too. 

The bedroom door opened, Anya stuck her head in. "Spike? Are you asleep?" 

He lifted his head. "No, not yet. Is the Whelp back?" 

She came in and shut the door behind her. "No." 

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting up. 

She bit her lip. "No." Anya sashayed over to the bed, looking at him like a starving person might look at a pork chop. "As a matter of fact, everything is _very, very, right_." She crawled onto the bed towards him. 

"Bloody hell! Not you, too! What the hell is going on?!" 

He tried to move off the bed but Anya leapt on top of him, straddling his waist and rubbing her hands on his bare chest. 

"Where do you think you're going, Mister Man?" she giggled, wriggling her body. 

Spike groaned, her movements were causing an involuntary reaction. 

"Ooooh, does little Spike want to come out and play?" Her hands flew to the fastenings of his jeans. 

He grasped her hands in his. "Anya! You've got to stop! Please!" he begged. 

"Hmm... I know! You just need a little encouragement!" She jumped off the bed and ran to the CD player. 

Spike got up and tried to get past her to the door. 

"Hey!" Anya pushed him hard back towards the bed. He fell back onto it. She was a lot stronger than she looked. "No fair, trying to run away. You sit there patiently and wait." 

She finished programming the CD player and turned back around to face him. 

"Anya, listen to me! You're affected by the same thing Giles and Joyce were," he pleaded with her, standing back on his feet. Spike looked up at the ceiling. "And I'm sick and **bloody** tired of turning down sex!" he shouted. "I'm tryin' to be good, damn it!" 

"I don't want you to be good -- I want you to be _baaaaaad_!" She smiled, pushing the play button. "Now, sit back and enjoy the show. I did this for Xander the other night and he got quite an erection. We had great sex that night." 

She strolled over to him and pushed him back down on the bed, he propped himself up on his elbows. The song 'Everybody Wants You' started playing. 

 

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:

[ Everybody Wants You - Billy Squier ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhOZL21g2aE)

}}

 

Anya began swinging her hips and swaying to the music, snapping her fingers in time with the song. Then she began undoing the buttons of her blue blouse one by one. Spike had always thought she was a beautiful girl, very shaggable, and here she was stripping off her clothes for him. How many amorous people was he going to have to fend off? It was getting more difficult to resist the constant sexual advances. Especially when the advances were made by someone as good-looking as Anya. Spike gulped. 

_You see 'em comin' at you every night_  
Strung on pretension, they fall for you at first sight  
You know their business, you think it's a bore  
They make you restless, it's nothin' you ain't seen before  
Get around town, spend your time on the run  
You never let down, say you do it for fun  
Never miss a play, though you make quite a few  
You give it all away -- everybody wants you 

Anya removed her blouse, throwing it at him. It landed on his head, he quickly removed it. As wrong as he knew it was, he was eager to see more of her body revealed. She danced around in her red lacy bra, undoing her pants and sliding them seductively down her long legs. 

Spike was all eyes. Well, not ALL eyes, there were other parts of him paying very close attention...

_You crave attention, you can never say "no"_  
Throw your affections any way the wind blows  
You always make it, you're on top of the scene  
You sell the copy like the cover of a magazine  
Puttin' on the eyes 'til there's nobody else  
You never realize what you do to yourself  
The things that they see make the daily reviews  
You never get free -- everybody wants you 

She kicked off her pants, leaving her in the red bra and matching thong. She arched her body towards him as she reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. Anya then slipped the straps down her arms and threw the bra at his head, it hit him in the middle of the face. Spike didn't even react as the bra hit him and fell onto his chest, he was captivated by the way she moved her fit, toned body. 

_Everybody knows you_  
Everybody snows you  
Everybody leads you, needs you, bleeds you 

She turned her back to him, stood with her legs apart and put her hands on her hips. She looked at him over her shoulder with a naughty smile on her face and moved her hips from side to side. Then she bent over fully at the waist to look at him through her spread legs, running her hands up and down the backs of her thighs. He was sporting quite the hard-on by now, it was all he could do not to throw her down on the bed and fuck her senseless. 

_Nights of confusion and impossible dreams_  
Days at the mirror, patchin' up around the seams  
You got your glory, you paid for it all  
You take your pension in loneliness and alcohol  
Say goodbye to conventional ways  
You can't escape the hours, you lose track of the days  
The more you understand, seems the more like you do  
You never get away -- everybody wants you 

She turned around and ran her hands up her body then up through her hair, gyrating her hips in a slow circle. Spike was afraid he'd burst right through his jeans, he couldn't back off this time... 

When the song ended, Anya walked over to where he sat on the bed and climbed onto his lap. Spike brought his hands up to caress her back as they kissed feverishly. He moved his mouth to her chest, licking and sucking at her full breasts. 

"Ahhh, Spike! Mmmm! Oh yes! Did my little dance do something for you, baby?" she tittered. 

He growled. 

Anya pushed him to lay back against the bed and pressed their naked chests together. "Spike..." She sucked at his neck. "I always wanted you, but --" 

"Let me guess," he panted, "but you were afraid to admit it until now?" 

She raised her head and looked at him. "That's right! How did you know? Oh, Spike, don't you see? We were meant to be together." She ran her hands over his cheekbones and into his hair. 

He caught sight of her engagement ring and a twinge of guilt shot through him. _'She doesn't know what she's doing. She'll be right pissed when she snaps out of this. Harris will kill me -- I can't do this! Oh God, or whoever -- whatever -- is doing this to me -- give me a break, for fuck's sake!'_

"Anya... What about Xander? You're engaged to him -- you love him. We can't do this." He hoped he could get through to her. 

She responded by licking his bottom lip and undoing his pants, pulling out his hard cock and stroking it lovingly. 

Spike’s eyes rolled back in his head. "What about Xander..." he trailed off. 

"Yes," a voice came from across the room. "What about Xander?" 

Anya and Spike looked over to see Xander standing in the doorway. 

_'Oh shit...'_ Spike thought. 

Anya sat up, still straddling Spike, holding and stroking his thick cock in her hands. "Hi, honey. Um, I still love you, but I love Spike, too. We're going to have intercourse now." 

"Anya! For God's sake!" Spike slapped her hands away from his dick and tried to tuck himself back in his pants. "Harris... it's not what it looks like! Anya, will you get off of me?!" Spike was sure Xander would kill him for this. He tried to push her off of him. 

"Nope. I like it here." She wriggled her butt. "And why did you put Mr. Happy away?" She struggled to open his pants as he was trying to do them up. 

"Stop it! Damn it, woman, are you crazy?!" He looked up to see Xander standing over the bed. Xander was looking down at him with a blank expression. "Listen, Xander, it's that soddin' demon's blood thing again. She's not responsible for her actions... and I'm only hu- a vampire! She did a sexy dance! I can't help it if my --" 

"Shut up, Spike," Xander said. 

"Yay!" Anya shouted in victory when she had 'Mr. Happy' back in her hands. 

Xander glared at her. 

_'This is it,'_ Spike thought. _'I'm gonna die. Just hope he makes it quick...'_

Xander looked into Spike's eyes and smiled. "Mind if I join you?" He started taking off his clothes hurriedly without waiting for an answer, revealing his bulky but muscular body built up from his construction work. 

Spike could only stare at him. _'He's been hiding a lot of muscles under those hideous clothes of his...'_ Spike thought appreciatively. He shook his head to clear it of the lust induced haze he found himself in. _'This is Xander Bloody Harris you're checkin' out, mate! Get a grip!'_

"NO! There's no bleedin' way I'm lettin' you touch me, Monkey Boy! I --" Spike panicked. His protest caught in his throat when he felt Anya's hot mouth slide down over his erection. He looked down at her. She met his eyes and smiled around his cock, then went back to work. 

"Ahhh--Anya--God!" he moaned. 

"Ahn, honey, can't I have him to myself? This is our first time, after all," Xander asked her. 

Anya took her mouth off of Spike’s cock with a popping sound to answer her fiancé. "Well, I could say the very same thing. But, look!" she said smiling at and petting Spike's nine inches of dangling fury. "There's plenty of Spike to go around!" She lowered her mouth back onto his cock, gobbling him like a drumstick while fondling his heavy balls. 

Xander shrugged and laid down, fully nude, next to Spike. He ran his hands over Spike's chest as he licked at his firm pecs. 

"Mmm, Spike," Xander said. "You taste sooo _good_!" 

He laved Spike's nipples with the flat of his tongue. Spike moaned, the double assault by Xander and Anya felt too good. There was no way he could fight it anymore. 

Anya lifted her mouth off of Spike’s dick again. "You ain't tasted nothin' yet," she said enthusiastically as she pumped her hand up and down. "Try this!" She pointed Spike's meaty cock at Xander, who licked his lips. "It's really good! Tastes kind of like those butterscotch candies I like... only better!" 

"Well, I've never done this before, but..." Xander moved down and put his mouth around the fat head of Spike's cock. Anya continued to pump him into Xander's mouth. 

"Good, isn't it?" she asked brightly. 

"Mmmhmmmm," Xander moaned around a mouthful of Spikey-goodness. 

"Do you use any special body wash or bath oil that makes you taste so good, Spike? Spike?" Anya asked.

Spike groaned low in his throat. Xander was getting more experimental, taking more of Spike into his mouth, waggling his tongue back and forth, humming, all the stuff he knew that he enjoyed having done to him. Xander and Anya laced their fingers together around Spike's shaft, stroking him as one. Spike's hips started bucking off the bed, he ran his fingers through Xander's thick, dark hair. He needed to cum and soon. After the incidents with Giles and Joyce, and Anya's sexy striptease, he was ready to explode. Xander was quite good at giving head for someone who claimed never to have done it before. 

Spike whimpered when Xander removed his mouth. "Xander, don't stop, damn it!" he growled. 

Xander mashed his lips on Spike's, putting his tongue in his mouth. While they were busy tongue wrestling, Anya took off her thong and positioned herself over Spike's engorged member. She dropped down, impaling herself on him. 

"Ohhh, Spike!" she moaned, bouncing up and down on him, their pelvises smacking together on the downstrokes. 

Spike moaned into Xander's mouth as Xander took one of Spike's hands and guided it to his own impressive erection. 

"Please, Spike! You make me so hard!" he breathed. "Touch me!" 

Spike was in no position to argue and he didn't want to. It had been a long time since he had some good three-way action. He gripped Xander's cock and slid his hand up and down. 

"Yessss! Oh Spike! I've wanted you for so long!" 

"But you could never admit it..." Spike supplied. 

"Yesss, yesss, that's right! I pretended to hate you -- Ahhh! -- because I could never have you! I was so stupid. I had so many fantasies -- Ungh! -- about you when you were tied to that chair in my basement. I wanted you so bad!" He sucked in air as Spike expertly jerked him off. "Please let me fuck you!" Xander begged. 

Spike wasn't crazy about that idea, not that he hadn't enjoyed getting buggered in the past. He didn't like the idea of Xander being dominant over him. 

"Ooooh! I know!” Anya beamed. “Spike can fuck me and you can fuck him! Just like in that X-rated movie we watched the other night, honey, remember? 'Bang the Bum Slowly'... or was that 'Tool of the Nile'?" 

"Oooh, yeah! That was so hot!" Xander said excitedly. 

Anya raised herself off of Spike and laid on her back, spreading her legs and putting a pillow under her ass. 

"Do I get a vote here?" Spike said, exasperated. 

"Come on, Spike, please?" They both looked so eager and excited... all the fight was out of him. 

"Okay... but you ain't goin' in dry, Whelp!" 

Xander bounced on the bed and grinned happily. "Sure... anything! However you want it! I've got just the thing!" He turned and opened the top drawer of the nightstand, bringing out a tube of lube. "Anya and I have done this before but I always thought of you when we did it... no offense, Ahn." 

"None taken." She smiled, pulling Spike on top of her. "I thought of him sometimes when you had your penis in my vagina. Hope you don't mind, sweetheart." 

Spike settled on top of her and thrust inside in one swift motion. They groaned in pleasure. 

"Not at all, dumplin'. It's really cool in a way! We both wanted Spike, and because we were thinking about him, he was with us! Only now, it's for real!" Xander applied the lube to his cock. "I thought about this so many times!" 

Spike moved in and out of Anya using long, slow strokes, trying to make this last as long as possible. Xander kneeled on the bed behind him, massaging Spike's lower back with one hand while the other moved to his firm ass to prepare him as he fucked Anya. Then it was 'all systems go'. Xander's entire body trembled with anticipation, he really had wanted this for a long time. 

He pushed slowly into Spike's tightness. Xander paused and shuddered, being inside the sexy blond vamp felt even better than he imagined it would. After a few moments he began pumping into him as Spike plunged into Anya. She brought her legs up and rubbed them against Xander's hips and legs. Their combined moans and exclamations filled the room as their flesh slapped together. 

"Ohhh Spike! Ohhh Xander! Yessss! Ahhhh!" 

"Fuck! Ahhh! Christ! Uhhhh! Bloody Hell!" 

"So good! Uhhhh! So fucking good! Never wanna stop!" 

Spike suckled at Anya's breasts while Xander pounded into him from behind. Spike felt like he died and went to heaven. The two of them were eager and passionate lovers. And even if they did dust him after this was over, at least he would've had a bit of fun. Xander sped up his movements, gripping Spike's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Spike could feel all of them getting ready to cum. Vampire senses came in handy for more than just killing. He moved a hand to Anya’s clit, rubbing and pinching it roughly. 

“Unnngh! Spike!” she screamed as her pussy began convulsing around him. 

“Anya! Ahhh! Xander--Ungh!--Fuck!” Spike howled as he started shooting inside Anya. 

“SPIKE! ANYA! God! Love you!” Xander shouted as he exploded in the confines of Spike’s tight ass. 

They rode out the waves of their orgasms. When they were spent, they collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs. 

“Guys?” Anya said from underneath the pile. “Need to breathe here.” 

The men groaned, Xander disengaged from Spike, and Spike from Anya. They laid on their backs with Spike in the middle, between the happy couple. They all were breathing hard, chests heaving. 

“Wow...” Xander said in awe. “That was just... WOW! Even better than I imagined!” 

“Mmmm!” Anya agreed, rolling onto her side and draping an arm over Spike’s chest. “I concur!” 

“Was it... was it good for you, Spike?” Xander asked nervously. 

Spike grinned goofily. “Yeah, that was a bit of all right!” 

They chuckled. 

Xander rolled on his side to lay against Spike, too. Lightly touching the tight muscles of Spike’s abdomen with his fingertips and placing light kisses to his collarbone. “I’m glad... I wanted to make you happy.” 

Spike put his arms around his two attentive lovers, caressing their shoulders. “I wouldn’t‘ve believed it, but yeah, you made me very happy.” 

“Do you think...” Xander looked at him shyly. “Um, do you think that maybe you could fuck me, too? I mean later, after you feel ‘up’ to it? I always wanted you to...” 

Spike laughed. “Yeah, I think we can arrange that.” 

Xander smiled and sighed in relief. 

“Well, what about me?” Anya pouted. “Wasn’t I good?” 

Spike kissed her tenderly. “You were amazing, luv," he said silkily. "You’ve got such a hot, tight, pretty l’il quim. Can’t wait to taste you.” 

“Ohhh, I’d like that!” Anya cooed. “Can we do it now?” she asked, getting up on her knees and clapping her hands. 

Spike smiled. If he was going to die for this, he might as well do it right. "Is she always this... rarin' to go?" Spike asked Xander with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yep!" Xander laughed. 

“Sure, luv. Climb aboard.” He smiled at Anya invitingly. 

She squealed and straddled Spike’s face. He went to work right away, probing his long, agile tongue into her sopping pussy as he kneaded her ass. Xander moved back down Spike’s body, stroking his own cock back to hardness as he licked and slurped the juices off of Spike’s quickly re-hardening staff. 

_‘Vampire constitution... ya gotta love it.’_ Spike thought as he flicked Anya’s clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“Ummmm, Spike! Yes!” Anya cried, holding onto the headboard and throwing her head back. 

Xander licked up and down Spike’s cock, savoring the combined taste of Spike and his fiancée. 

“Mmmm, tastes so good, so good...” Xander moaned dreamily before engulfing the cock with his mouth again. 

“OH MY GOD!” someone shouted from the doorway. 

Xander and Anya turned towards the door, Spike couldn’t since his face was currently buried between Anya’s thighs. But he stopped his ministrations, panic rising up in his gut. It was Buffy’s voice. 

“What--oh my God!--how did--Oh God!” Buffy sputtered. 

“Hi, Buffy!” Anya said, unconcerned about the situation. “Isn’t it customary to knock before entering someone’s home?” 

Xander slid his mouth reluctantly off Spike's delicious cock with an audible "pop". "Hey, Buffster. We're a little busy right now, so if you don't mind..." he said casually. 

Spike pushed Anya off of him and shooed Xander away from his dick. 

“Now see what you did, Buffy? He was giving me great oral sex and you had to come in and make him stop! Thanks a lot!” Anya huffed. 

“Buffy..." Spike covered himself with a pillow. 

“Save it! You disgusting, evil thing! You took advantage of them! You knew they weren’t in their right minds and you... you raped them!” 

Spike was outraged. He got out of the bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor. “I did no such thing! If anything, they took advantage of me! A bloke can only take so much touchy-feely, not to mention licky-sucky, before he gives in!” His eyes fixed on the stake Buffy brought out from behind her back. 

“That’s it, Spike. I’m not letting you get away with this.” 

His mouth went dry, he could tell she meant it this time. “Now, Buffy, let’s not be rash…” He climbed over the bed away from her, Xander and Anya reached out to caress him as he passed them. “I was sleep deprived... I couldn’t fight off yet another sexual advance. First, Giles, then Joyce, I just --“ 

“WHAT!?” Buffy bellowed. “If you even thought about touching my mother --” She lunged over the bed at him, stake held high. 

Spike yelped and jumped back. Xander and Anya leapt on Buffy, holding her down. 

“Run, Spike! She’s crazy! She’s jealous of our love!” Anya yelled. 

“Hurry! We’ll hold her as long as we can!” Xander said, struggling with a very pissed off Slayer. 

Spike stared at the naked couple holding down the Slayer for a second before picking up his shirt and looking for his boots. 

"Spike! We can't hold her much longer! Go!" Anya cried. 

Spike grabbed a blanket and ran as fast as he could, carrying his jeans and royal blue, button-down shirt in his hands. He ran out of the apartment buck naked, slamming the door behind him. 

"Ewwww! Get off me!" Buffy screamed. "You're naked and sweaty and -- YUCK! I'm sooo going to kick your asses for this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Spike huddled in the shadow of a dumpster with the blanket he had snatched from Anya and Xander's place covering him. 

He didn't know where he could run, Buffy knew all the places he hung out. He had been heading for the sewers but the sun was too strong and the blanket was too thin, forcing him to take refuge in an alleyway next to the Taiwan Palace restaurant. 

Here he sat, with his pants and shirt on, but no shoes, feeling miserable. Spike pulled the blanket wrapped around him tighter, the only part of him exposed was his face. 

_'Couldn't Buffy have waited just a little longer to show up? Didn't even get to enjoy the afterglow...'_

He hadn't felt this despondent since the days following the chip being put in his brain. Buffy was going to kill him. He didn't know what he could possibly say or do to talk her out of it. 

_'Why isn't she affected, damn it!? Must have something to do with being the Slayer... makes her immune... Maybe I should just go back to Rupert's, take my chances with him.'_

"Spike?" 

He jerked his head up to look at the woman standing in front of him. He had been so engaged in self-pity he hadn't heard her approach. 

Tara stood looking down at him with a confused expression on her face. She wore a long, gauzy, long-sleeved white dress with a burgundy colored corset laced up the front. Her long, blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. 

"Glinda? That you?" He squinted. 

He was starving and more tired than he'd been in a long time, his brain was having trouble processing information. 

"Spike, what are you doing outside during the day? Are you okay?" She crouched down to his eye level. 

"No, I'm as far from 'okay' as you can get, luv." 

"What happened?" she asked, genuinely concerned about him. 

He felt touched that someone actually seemed to give a rat's ass about his welfare. 

"Well, where do I begin?" Spike took a deep breath and began. "A demon exploded, I got covered in it’s guts, the demon's blood had some kind of magical effect on me, making everybody I come in contact with hot for my bod, Giles and Joyce tried to get in my pants, I had sex with Anya and Xander, Buffy walked in on us, accused me of raping them, I escaped, ran into this alley and now I'm just waitin' till the sun goes down or she finds me and dusts me, whichever comes first." 

Tara stared at him, her mouth working silently. "Oh," she said after a minute. "Well, that's... something. Wow." 

A few moments passed while she digested what Spike had told her. Then she looked back at him and smiled slightly. 

"It'll be okay, Spike. We'll figure something out." Tara stood back up. "I'll get my car and pull it in front of the alley, then you can jump in the back. And I'll take you to my place." She started walking out of the alley. 

"Wait!" Spike called. 

Tara stopped and turned. 

"If you come near me you'll be affected, too. It's happened every single time... except for Buffy." He frowned. 

Tara smiled amiably. "I'm a witch, remember? I'll do a spell to protect me from any kind of enchantment, and maybe find a way to get rid of whatever that demon's blood did to you. I won't let Buffy hurt you, so don't worry, all right?" 

As dire as his situation was, Spike couldn't help but smile back at her. She was a comforting and kind-hearted soul. A most welcome addition to that motley crew that called themselves the 'Scoobies'. They could learn a thing or two from Tara. 

"All right, Tara. Thanks." 

She left the alley. A few minutes later a blue car pulled up outside the alley. Tara got out and opened the back door. 

"Can you make it, Spike?" she asked, holding the door open. 

"Yeah, I reckon I can." 

Spike made a mad dash for the car and dove onto the backseat. Tara shut the door as soon as he was safely inside and then got behind the wheel. 

"You okay?" she asked as she drove, glancing in the rear-view mirror, forgetting momentarily that she wouldn't be able to see him in it. 

Spike hunkered down in the space between the front and back seats. "Yeah. Hardly even smoldered at all this time." 

"Are you... hungry?" she asked a with a hint of nervousness. 

"Now that you mention it, yeah, pet, I'm famished. But I can go a bit longer without eating, no worries." 

"No. If you're hungry I'll stop at the butcher's. We're coming up on it right now, I'll just pull in." Tara pulled into a space in front of one of Sunnydale's many butcher shops. She turned around on the seat to look down at him. "Will you be okay for a minute while I go in?" 

He smiled gratefully. "Yeah, I'll be fine, luv." 

She was a hell of a woman. Red was nuts for letting her get away.

* * *

Tara sat in the middle of the sacred circle, spellbooks and magical paraphernalia arranged around her on the floor. Spike sat across from her, sitting Indian-style. Fragrant incense burned in a censer, candles lit the room. Their hands were joined. 

Tara finished reciting the spell: 

"Goddess, Hecate, let my mind remain clear, my will remain my own.  
Let no enchantment or magicks cloud my thoughts.  
Thy Will be done, so mote it be." 

Tara opened her eyes and smiled. "There. That will protect me from... the effects you described." 

She closed the Circle and began cleaning up. 

"That's it?" he asked. "No big light show or anything?" 

Tara laughed musically. "No. I'm not into a lot of flash. I'm just a simple country girl." 

"You're not a simple anything." Spike smiled warmly. "You're somethin' else, Glinda." 

She ducked her head shyly, a curtain of hair hiding her face. Spike helped her clean up the sea salt they used to make the Circle and gather her spellbooks. 

They sat on the couch after everything was put away. 

"You're sure it worked?" Spike asked. 

"It must have. I'm not... no offense or anything, because, hey, lesbian here, but I d-don't find you any more attractive than I usually do," she stuttered, blushing slightly. 

Spike couldn't resist a little harmless flirting. He gave her a sly smile. "How attractive do you usually find me?" 

"Umm, well , you're a very handsome man... but being a man and all, you're not my 'type'. You'd make a gorgeous woman, though!" she said, trying to spare his feelings. 

Spike laughed. "Thanks... I think." She laughed with him. "How are things workin' out for you in your new flat?" Tara had moved into a small apartment off-campus when she left Willow. 

She shrugged. "It takes some getting used to..." She smiled sadly. "But I'm doing all right." 

Spike yawned widely. 

"Would you like to get some sleep? You look so tired." 

"Yeah... I'm bleedin' exhausted. I'll just curl up here." Spike put a pillow on the arm of the couch. 

"No. Use my bed, I insist. It's only 5 o'clock, I won't be going to bed for a long time yet. Go ahead." 

"If you're sure?" Tara nodded. "Thanks." Spike yawned again. "God! I'm so bloody tired! But I think I'll have a quick shower first, if that's all right?" 

"Sure, be my guest." She smiled. 

He nodded and smiled at her.

 

Spike emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, squeaky clean. He had put on the same clothes since sleeping in the raw, like he preferred, probably wouldn't go over well with Tara. 

Tara was at her desk reading a text book and taking notes. She looked up from her book. "Have a good shower?" 

"Yeah, luv." He yawned. "So fucking tired," he muttered as he went across the room to her bed and flopped down onto it. 

Tara came over and put a quilt over him. "Sleep tight," she said sweetly. 

Spike mumbled his thanks. It wasn't long before he was snoring lightly.

* * *

Spike awoke to the sound of low voices. He stretched and sighed. The sleep had done him good. 

"Look who's awake." Willow walked into his line of sight. 

"Red? What are you doin' here?" Spike sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

"I came by to drop off some stuff Tara left at our... my place. You feel alright? I noticed you had kind of a pinkish-hue. I felt your forehead, you actually felt a little warm," she said, sounding concerned and curious. 

"I'm fine. What time is it?" Spike asked groggily. 

"A little after ten," Tara said, coming to stand beside Willow. "I told Willow what happened. The demon blood thing and Buffy being on the warpath." 

Spike looked at Willow anxiously. "You won't tell her I'm here, will you, Willow?" 

"Nope," Willow said, popping the 'P' sound. "Your secret’s safe with me." 

He sighed with relief and smiled. "Thanks, luv." 

Willow sat on the end of the bed, a devilish grin on her face. "I won't tell Buffy. I'm doing you a _BIG_ favor. Lying to my bestest buddy and everything." 

Spike’s smile faltered. "Well... yeah, I said 'thanks'... I appreciate it. It's just till we get all this sorted, then maybe I can use this silver tongue of mine to convince her to not stake me." 

"Hmm," Willow said. "Silver tongue, eh?" She giggled. "I think we can find much _better_ uses for it than talking to Buffy. What do you think, Tara?" 

Tara put her arms around Willow's waist from behind and rested her chin on her left shoulder. "I think you're right, sweetie." She kissed the side of Willow's neck. 

Spike was puzzled. "Wh-what do you mean 'better uses'? And I thought... Didn't you two break up?" 

"Isn't he cute when he's confused?" Tara smiled. "He gets the most adorable little crinkle in his forehead. See it?" 

"Mmmhmm," Willow agreed. "Well, Spike, it's true, Tara and I did break up. Because I screwed up. But she's willing to give me another chance. We found something else we have in common." 

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked warily. He was getting a very weird vibe from the women. 

Willow and Tara broke their embrace and moved to opposite sides of the bed, sitting down on either side of him. Spike eyes darted from one to the other. 

"You," Willow said breathily. 

They closed in and snuggled up against him. Two sets of hands caressed his chest and ran through his sleep rumpled hair. Spike was distressed, not that he hadn't had naughty thoughts about the two beautiful Wiccans before, but Tara cast a spell to prevent this from happening again. 

"Let us love you, Spike." Tara kissed his jaw. 

Willow kissed the side of his neck and moved her hand down, rubbing his inner thigh. 

_'What the hell am I supposed to do?! If they keep this up any longer...'_

Spike broke free from them, crawling quickly off the end of the bed and falling on the floor. He jumped up and made a break for the door. Suddenly, he was frozen in place, he couldn't move a muscle. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Willow walked in front of him. "That wasn't very polite, Spike." 

"Yes, very rude!" Tara said teasingly, she went to the door and locked it. 

"What did you do to me?" Spike panicked. 

"Oh, it's just a little halting spell. Don't be such a baby, _baby_." The girls giggled. "I'll remove it when you learn to behave. Tara, help me put him back in bed." 

Tara and Willow each grabbed an arm and lugged Spike's body back to the bed. 

"Let me go! What happened to the spell? Tara, you said the spell would protect you!" 

They laid Spike down on his back. 

"It did, silly!" Tara laughed sitting next to him. "What I -- what _we_ \-- feel for you is completely natural." 

"No, it bloody well isn't!" he cried. "You're lesbians! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a man!" 

"Oh, we noticed all right!" Willow pushed open his unbuttoned shirt, running her hands over his toned torso. Her hands were joined by Tara's. "It's not that I just prefer women, I prefer one woman. And now I prefer one man, namely you." She nibbled at his full bottom lip, capturing it between her teeth and letting it snap back. 

"I have to admit that I fantasized about you joining me and Willow before. Please Spike, won't you play with us?" Tara looked at him with those big doe-eyes of hers as she placed a line of kisses from his neck down to a perky nipple, circling it with her tongue. 

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Oh God, please stop! I can't -- I just can't! You two will do somethin' horrible to me when this is all over!" 

"Is that what you're worried about?" Willow asked. "Then I think I know a way we couldn't possibly blame you. Come here, Tara." 

She knelt on the bed, Tara rose to her knees, too. They started kissing hotly, leaning over Spike's prone form. He knew he should close his eyes, he shouldn't look at them, but... he was a guy. If he had a chance to watch two attractive women getting it on he was biologically programmed to watch. 

Willow and Tara undressed each other slowly, kissing deeply and caressing the other's body until they were down to bras and panties. Spike laid in between them, captivated by the erotic display. The women finally separated. Willow smiled down at Spike as she unhooked Tara's bra and removed it. 

"Like what you see, Spike? You wanna play, too?" Willow cupped one of Tara's large breasts and batted her eyes at him coquettishly. 

Spike was having trouble forming words, the borrowed blood in his veins was no where near his brain. His eyes were blackened with desire, his lips parted, his breathing rapid and he had a hard-on that could punch a hole through concrete. 

_'Buffy's gonna kill me anyway... So I should bloody well go for it! This might be the last pleasure I ever get to experience.'_

"How can I play if I can't move, pet?" Spike said, watching Willow fondle Tara's bare breasts, his voice was low and rumbly. 

Willow grinned as she tossed Tara's bra over the bed. 

"I removed the spell five minutes ago. I knew you wouldn't be going anywhere once we got started." 

Spike tested his arms and legs. Yes, he could indeed move them. He looked at Willow with a naughty smile on his lips. "You're a bad girl, Red. A very bad girl..." he mock-scolded her. 

Willow went to him, pushed his shirt down and off his arms, throwing it behind her. The girls laid down on either side of him, taking turns kissing him and each other soulfully. Their hands met at the top of his jeans, working together to free his stiff cock. It sprung out into their hands, Spike inhaled sharply as they began stroking him. 

"Tara, honey, help take off his pants," Willow said. 

They got to their knees and shoved his pants down his legs and onto the heap of clothing on the floor. 

"There, that's better." Willow smiled as she reached behind her and removed her own lilac colored bra, then threw it aside. 

Tara was stroking his cock and looking at it intensely. "I've never seen one up-close and personal. It's neat... it looks a little bent. Are they all like this?" 

Willow chuckled. "No, not all are bent. Figures that Spike's would be." She smiled and stuck her tongue out between her teeth. 

"Very funny, Red." Spike licked his upper lip. 

"I bet it's good for hitting all those hard to reach places..." Willow bent down and put her mouth on the head of his cock while Tara held it for her, swirling her tongue around it, sucking lightly. Tara looked at Spike's face when he moaned, taking note of his reaction. Willow licked up and down the sides of the rigid member, flicking her tongue like a snake, before taking him into her mouth again. 

"Unnnh! Willow, where did you learn -- Ahhh -- to do that?" Spike gasped. 

She lifted her head, grinning at him. "I've watched a porn movie or two, or three. Go on Tara, try it. And you taste _really_ good by the way, Spike! Like... strawberries and cream!" 

Tara lowered her head and tentatively flicked out her tongue to taste him. After a couple of swipes she licked more enthusiastically. 

"Mmmmm!" Tara smirked. "You do taste good, Spike. Like ripe watermelon." She licked up and down along the vein like she saw Willow do then took as much of him as she could into her mouth. 

"Wave your tongue around while you suck, sweetie," Willow instructed her. Spike moaned appreciatively. "Good. Keep at it." 

Willow draped herself on his chest, kissing and licking his nipples. "Spike?" 

"What -- Ahhh -- luv?" 

"You remember the time you kidnapped me and Xander? When you wanted me to do that love spell for you? Oh, and the time you came to the dorm looking for Buffy and tried to bite me?" 

Spike looked at her cautiously, he didn't know where she was going with this. "Yeah..." 

"Well, at the time I was scared *lick* but *lick* after that... *lick* I had thoughts of the extremely naughty kind about you." *lick* 

"Hmm -- Ahhh -- is that so?" Spike groaned and smiled at Willow then brushed aside Tara's hair so he could watch her sucking him off. 

"Uh-huh. I had dreams... things would happen differently than they actually did. In the factory, I would seduce you and make you forget all about What's Her Name. You would do such delicious things to me... And when you came looking for Buffy in the dorm, when you discovered you couldn't bite me, I suggested we do something else instead." She nibbled at his lip. 

"Why, Willow! You dirty girl! I never knew you had it in you, luv." Spike kissed and sucked at her swan-like neck. 

"Mmm... speaking of having it in me..." She giggled. 

"Tara, pet -- Uhhh -- stop. I'm gonna cum if you keep doin' that." 

Tara pulled her mouth off his cock. "Did I do it right?" she asked insecurely, wiping her mouth. 

"Oh yeah, you did very well, " Spike assured her. 

Tara moved up and pressed her lips to his, their tongues tangled together. Willow removed Tara's and her own panties while Spike and Tara madeout, then swung a leg over his body to straddle his hips. 

"I'll go first, okay?" she asked Tara. 

"Mmm'kay," Tara mumbled against Spike's lips. 

Willow stroked his amazingly hard, drooling cock and lowered herself onto him, inch by inch, until her ass rested against his pelvis. She started moving on him. 

"C'mere Glinda, sit on my face and tell me that you love me," Spike joked, referring to the Monty Python song. 

Spike and Willow helped Tara move into position to straddle Spike's face, facing Willow. He parted her dewy folds with his fingers and licked her pussy from top to bottom and back, over and over again, before entering and exploring her inner walls with his long tongue. His fingers rubbed gently around her engorged clit. 

"Uhhh! S-Spike! Ahhh!" Tara whimpered. 

Willow bent forward to kiss Tara while she rode Spike like a prized pony. Willow squeezed and fondled Tara's tits as they kissed. She bounced faster and dropped down harder on Spike’s cock, until she was riding him at a gallop. She tore her mouth from Tara's with a gasp. 

"Oh, Goddess! Ohhh, Spike! Uhhh! I'm cumming!" Willow screeched. 

Tara reached over, rubbing and pinching Willow's clit. 

"Mmm! Ahhhh--Ohhhhh!! M-me too! Ahhh!" Tara moaned loudly. 

Spike fucked Tara with his tongue as his fingers danced over her throbbing bud. 

"AAAHHH! YES!" Willow wailed, cumming hard. 

"SPIKE! Ungh! Ahhh!" Tara ground her cunt onto Spike's mouth. 

The witches trembled, embracing each other and moaning into each other's mouths as Spike brought them both off. He continued drinking deeply from Tara's convulsing pussy, slurping up the copious amount of liquid that ran onto his tongue. He was surprised he hadn't cum yet, considering the fact he'd been ready to pop when he just watched them kissing. Tara's thighs began to shake as a second orgasm quickly followed the first. 

"Ahhhh! Yes! Ohhh Goddess!"

Tara collapsed against Willow who helped her off of Spike to lay on the bed next to him. Spike wiped his face with an index finger and licked the sticky juice off. 

"Mmmm. You're delicious." He caressed Tara's face and kissed her deeply. 

"Spike, you didn't cum?" Willow asked. 

"No, not yet, luv." He squeezed Tara's tits and suckled at her nipples gently. Spike hadn't shagged a woman with some meat on her bones for a while. He'd always tried to make Dru eat more to fatten her up a bit, but it never worked. 

Willow dismounted. "Let's fix that. Tara do you want him to fuck you now?" 

"Ummm, yes, please," Tara whispered. 

Spike looked at her, frowning. "You don't sound too sure about that." 

"It's just that... I didn't... I never..." 

"She's never been with a man before," Willow explained, stroking one of Tara's thighs. 

Spike's eyes widened. "You're a... virgin? You never... Not even once to see if you liked it?" 

"I liked women. I never wanted to try it with a man... until you, that is." She smiled adoringly at him. "I want it, Spike. I want to... feel you inside me." She caressed the side of his face. "Please." 

"I-I don't know if I can. The chip... If I cause you pain it'll go off. And there's always a bit of pain for a virgin." 

Tears welled up in Tara's big, expressive eyes. She bit her lip. "You just don't want me. You think I'm fat and ugly!" she cried. 

Willow laid down beside her. "That's not true, baby. Spike thinks you're very hot," she soothed. "Isn't that right, Spike?" She looked at him pointedly. 

Spike felt flustered. He hated it when girls cried, especially when he was the cause of the tears. He never knew what to say. He liked Tara quite a lot and it broke his unbeating heart to see her upset. He had to let her know how attractive he found her. 

"Tara, pet." He took one of her hands in his and applied a soft kiss on the back of it. "You're beautiful. I've wanted to shag your brains out from day one, and that's the truth." Spike placed hot wet kisses from her neck to her breasts. "And you're not fat. You're voluptuous. Much better than the stick figures I've seen runnin' about." He smiled disarmingly, the corners of Tara’s mouth twitched up into an answering smile. "You're soft and rounded in all the places a woman _should_ be." He kissed her lips languidly, trying to convey how desirable he found her. "I'm just concerned about the pain involved, for both of us. " 

"Please, Spike. I want you, I need you..." she whispered fiercely. 

He sighed resignedly. "Okay, pet. We'll try." 

Tara's face lit up. She spread her legs apart in anticipation. 

Spike shifted on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows over her. He kissed her tenderly. "You're sure?" he asked one last time. 

She spread her legs further apart. "Yes!" 

Willow took one of Tara's hands in hers and reached the other between her lovers' bodies to grasp Spike's cock, guiding it to Tara's pussy. She rubbed his hardness up and down on Tara’s swollen labia and tapped it on her clit, teasing both of them at once. They moaned. 

"You guys ready?" Willow asked eagerly. She was getting so hot again, she couldn't wait to watch them fuck. 

They nodded. She placed his cock at Tara's opening. Spike pushed into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his considerable size, until he reached her barrier. He looked at her, waiting for her permission. 

"Yes," Tara said confidently. 

He buried his face in her hair and thrust swiftly into her. 

"Owwww!" they both cried out. 

Tara squeezed Willow's hand tightly, her brow scrunched up in pain. Spike blacked out from the pain the chip sent shooting through his head. 

"Spike? Spike, are you okay?" Willow and Tara were talking to him and stroking his arms and back. 

"Huh? Wha--" Spike raised his head to look at them. "Bloody chip," he mumbled, shaking his head to clear it. 

"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tara's eyes started getting watery again. 

"It's okay, Tara. I'm okay now," he soothed. He kissed her cheek and slid his mouth over hers. 

"You wouldn't answer us for a minute, we were worried we broke you," Willow tried to interject some humor. 

Spike smiled. "It's already worth the pain. You ready for me to start movin', luv?" 

Tara nodded enthusiastically. "It doesn't hurt anymore." 

"Right," Spike said as he started moving ever so slightly in and out. "Bloody Hell -- you're so bloody tight!" He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Uhhh! Spike! Faster! Ahh!" She brought her knees up around his hips and thrusted back at him. Spike paused. "Don't stop, Spike!" 

"Shhh. I'm gonna get back to it in a sec. Red, gimme that pillow behind you." Willow handed him the pillow. Spike lifted Tara's ass off the bed effortlessly and slid the pillow underneath. "There," he panted. "You'll enjoy the different angle." 

He laid back on top of her and thrust back in. He fucked her fast then slow, shallow then plunging as deep as he could get -- Spike liked to switch up his rhythm, keep them guessing. 

Willow moved up behind them, reaching between their legs to run her hands over where they were joined. Petting and rubbing, gently tugging on and rolling Spike's balls in her hands. 

Tara moaned loudly as Spike pounded into her. 

Spike used every trick he ever heard of to keep from cumming too soon. He succeeded for several minutes, but it was becoming impossible. 

"Fuck! Ahhh!" he shouted. "Gonna cum!" He pistoned in and out of Tara, still having enough control left to be careful not to hurt her. 

"Uhhh! Spike! Yes! Ohhh!" 

She dragged her nails down his back, leaving a trail of red lines in their wake. This kitten had claws. Willow's rubbing became rougher. The slight pain from the scratches combined with Willow's attentions pushed him over the edge. 

"Tara! Ungh! God!" Spike howled, spurting inside of Tara. 

"Spike! OHHH Goddess! YEEESSS!" she screamed in ecstasy. 

When the tremors subsided, Tara folded Spike into her arms, kissing his cheek and running her hands lightly over his back and caressing the back of his head. He kissed the crook of her neck gently. 

Willow moved back up the bed, brushing her fingers through Tara's hair and rubbing Spike's back. "You guys alright?" She smiled. Watching the two of them go at it had really turned her on. She wished that they'd do it again, but she wanted to take her turn again first. 

Tara opened her eyes and smiled, completely satisfied. "Mmmmhmmm. Spike... I never knew it could be so wonderful," she purred. "You were incredible!" 

He lifted his head and kissed her on the tip of the nose. "You were pretty fucking incredible yourself, Tara-pet. I can die happy now." 

"First of all, you're already dead. And second, it's my turn again. So no dying or dusting or whatever!" Willow laughed. 

Spike pulled out of Tara then laid on his back between the witches. 

"Give a bloke a minute or two to recover, Will. I'm not a bloody machine, ya know." 

"Yes you are." Willow snuggled into his side. "You're a _looooovvvvvve_ machine, and you won't work for nobody but us!" 

They laughed. Tara played with his cock, stroking and lightly grazing it with her fingernails. 

"You're one strange bird, Red," Spike said fondly, putting his arms around their shoulders. 

"Okay, you ready yet?" Willow asked getting up on her hands and knees. "I want you to shag me doggie style while I eat Tara's yummy pussy. Sound like a plan?" She wiggled her ass at him. 

Tara giggled as his cock twitched and jumped back to life in her palm. 

"That sounds like a plan I can get behind." He grabbed Tara and kissed her soundly before crawling over to Willow like a jungle cat. 

 

The three of them spent the next several hours pleasuring each other in many different ways and positions. Tara's neighbors didn't get much sleep that night...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Spike woke up and reached across the bed, searching for the warm bodies that surrounded him during the night. He opened his eyes when he couldn't find anyone. He was alone in the bed. 

"Girls?" He looked around. "Willow, you here?" 

Spike noticed a note on the nightstand, he picked it up and read it: 

 

_Dear Spike,_

_Willow and I had classes this morning. You looked so cute while you were sleeping that we didn't have the heart to wake you. And you certainly earned some beauty sleep! We closed the blinds and there's some blood in the fridge. We'll be back around lunchtime for a little "afternoon delight". Willow made me write that!_

_We love you,_

_Tara and Willow_

 

Spike smiled and put the note back on the nightstand. Even if they were under the influence of a spell, it was a wonderful feeling to be loved by someone. It had been a long time since anyone said that to him. 

Spike decided that he really needed a shower. He padded naked into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. 

Once the water was the right temperature, he stepped in and under the spray. Spike turned his face up into the water, smoothing his wet hair back. He picked up a bottle of body wash and read the label, 'Kiwi and Lime'. It sounded a little poofy for his tastes, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He poured some onto a washcloth and went to work, soaping up his muscular chest and arms. 

Spike reflected back on the last few days as he washed the sweat and spunk off his skin. It was insane, all of it. The Scoobies throwing themselves at him... it boggled the mind. He dragged the washcloth over the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen then down to his groin. He took his dick in his hand and washed it gently -- he started to get hard again. He smiled and started to sing: 

"I'm just a love machine  
And I won't work for nobody but you,  
I'm just a love machine,  
A huggin', kissin' friend"

Spike washed down his strong thighs and calves, trails of soapy water ran down his legs and into the tub. His mind strayed to thoughts of Buffy as he continued to sing. 

"I think it's high time you knew,  
Whenever I think of you,  
My mind blows a fuse.  
When I look in your eyes,  
My meter starts to rise, and I become confused.  
My voltage regulator cools.  
When I'm sittin' next to you,  
Electricity starts to flow,  
And my indicator starts to glow! Woo!" 

"I'm just a loooove machine  
And I won't work for nobody but you,  
I'm just a love machine,  
A huggin', kissin' friend"

Spike spun around in the shower, getting into the song. 

"Na, na na na na, na na na na, woo-woo-wooo!  
Na, na na na na, na na na na, na naaah!"

 

He picked up the herbal shampoo and lathered it into his hair. 

"I'm as gentle as a lamb, I'm not that hard to program,  
There's no way that you can lose,  
My chassis fits like a glove,  
I've got a button for love,  
That you have got-to-use.  
I am sure you can find out how,  
To turn me on just set my dial,  
And let me love you for a little while--Ooh!" 

"I'm just a love machine--Hey baaaaby!  
And I won't work--"

The sound of clapping came from behind him and to the left. 

“Well, well... Never knew you were such a songbird. Not bad, not bad at all...” a voice said over the sound of the running water. 

Spike froze. Shampoo ran into his eyes. It was Buffy. She had found him, and in quite a vulnerable position. 

_‘Shit!!’_ he thought. 

Spike turned around and frantically wiped at his eyes. He at least wanted to see the stake coming that finally took him out. He opened his eyes and saw her standing next to the tub. She was looking at his body, her eyes lingering on his cock before moving back up to look in his eyes. 

And she was nude. 

“Buffy...” he said in shock and surprise. 

She climbed in the shower with him and pressed her body against his. Her hands glided over his soapy chest and shoulders. 

"Someone didn't finish rinsing his hair!" she giggled, suddenly pushing his head back under the water. 

Spike coughed and spluttered as the water washed over his face and into his mouth and eyes. "Bloody hell, woman!" he coughed and wiped the water out of his eyes. 

"Oh, don't be such a big baby, you don't even need to breathe..." She ran her hands down Spike’s chest, over his abs and down to his crotch. "Ooooh, so this is why they call you the _**Big** Bad_!" She smiled and took his semi-hard dick in one hand and his sac in the other, giving them a squeeze. 

"Ohh Buffy!" he closed his eyes and gasped. 

_'I have to be dreaming this! She wasn't affected before. Sure feels real enough, though...'_ Spike knew he wouldn't be able to resist her, not even for a moment. Nor would he want to. He'd wanted Buffy for too long. 

She put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him savagely, while her other hand stroked up and down on his cock. 

"Buffy, wait." Spike pulled his mouth away from hers. "What happened? I-I thought you weren't affected. And... And how did you know where I was? How did you get in the apartment?" 

She pinned him against the wall of the shower. 

"To answer your questions in order: I fought the effects of the demon blood. I really did." Buffy kissed and licked at his nipples, slurping up the water running down his chest. "But *kiss* after a while *lick* I thought to myself, *nibble* why fight it? You know you've always wanted to. So, just do it. I used my Slayer senses to track you down *kiss* and the lock on Tara's door wasn't much of *suck* a match for me." She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "You do want me, don't you, Spike?" She looked at him demurely, running her fingertips over her nipples. 

He could only manage a nod. 

"Good." Buffy smiled wickedly. "I want you. I always have." She turned her attention to his neck, she knew that it drove him crazy to have his neck sucked and licked. "Remember Willow's 'My Will Be Done' spell? *kiss* I was so happy to be with you. When it was over, *nibble* I had to pretend to be disgusted. But I wasn't. *lick* I still wanted you so much... I don't want to wait anymore. You wanna give it to me, Spike?" She squeezed his dick. 

Spike groaned. "Ahh! Yes, oh, God yes, I want you! I love you!" 

He claimed her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as the water poured down on them from above. Spike spun them around so that her back was against the cool tile, she squeaked in surprise. He began kissing a trail down Buffy’s body, kissing her breasts, licking circles around an areola before sucking it into his mouth -- rolling it on his tongue, nibbling at it. He dragged his soft, sensual lips across her chest and gave the other nipple the same treatment. He continued down her stomach. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her and looked up into her eyes with an awestruck expression. 

Spike looked so beautiful to Buffy at that moment. It was the same look he gave her when she saw him for the first time after being resurrected. He had been standing at the bottom of the stairs as she slowly descended, with that stunning (and stunned) expression on his face, as if she were his whole world. She wanted to hold him and never let him go. Every nerve ending in her body vibrated in excitement at the thought of finally giving in to her forbidden desire for him. 

"Wanna taste you, luv." He kissed her mound reverently. 

Her eyes went wide. "No one ever... I haven't..." she said anxiously. None of her former boyfriends ever went _there_. 

"Shh, let me do this for you, Buffy. You'll like it, I promise." 

Spike smiled at her seductively, the tip of his tongue curled behind his teeth. Her nervousness melted away under his gaze. She couldn't be worried or upset when he looked at her like that. She smiled and lifted a leg over his shoulder. He caressed her hip and outer thigh while he applied open-mouthed kisses along the inner-thigh until he reached his ultimate destination. 

He licked the length of her slit leisurely a few times, like a cat cleaning it's paws, before wriggling his tongue between her puffy lips. Spike moaned as he got his first taste of her pussy. He'd gladly derive his sustenance from Buffy juice instead of blood were he given the choice. He spread her lips open with his free hand and tapped his tongue against her clit in a staccato rhythm, causing her to squeal and squirm. Then he swept his tongue down again. She cried out loudly as his tongue dived inside of her. He ate her out with zeal. His long, nimble tongue delved deeply into her cunt, stroking her inner walls skillfully. 

Her unique flavor made his mouth water for more. She was by far the most delectable treat he'd ever had. Buffy's moans and whimpers echoed off the walls of the bathroom, her legs began to shake as her orgasm neared. Spike swept back up her pussy to put his mouth over her clit, his fingers taking his tongue's place inside her heat. He sucked hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. 

"Spike! Yes! OHH God--YEEEESSSSS!" Buffy screamed as she flew over the precipice, her hands tangling in and pulling his wet hair almost painfully. She bucked her hips wildly, fucking herself on his face. 

She’d _never_ cum this hard in her life. She felt like a wet noodle, but she was a very pleased wet noodle. 

Spike watched her face as he gently licked her, scooping up each gush of wetness she spilled, swirling it around in his mouth like a wine connoisseur, before drinking it down. When he felt her become limp he lowered her leg from his shoulder and slid up her body. He put his arms around her waist, kneading her ass with his strong hands. 

Buffy’s head was tilted back, her mouth hung open, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply. He’d never seen anything more beautiful than his Slayer when she came. He placed kisses on her shoulder then moved on to her neck. 

“Told you you’d like it,” he purred against her skin. 

Buffy opened her eyes and blinked. She grabbed the sides of his face in her hands and mauled his lips with her mouth. Spike was momentarily surprised by her forcefulness, he thought she’d be a bit more lethargic for a few minutes. But he quickly recovered, kissing her back with all the fire and passion he’d stored up for her over the years. Buffy spun them around, pressing his back against the tile. She dropped down to her knees and looked up at him with a devilish smile. 

“My turn.” 

She gripped his cock in her hand and pumped it slowly, she lifted it up and licked his balls, sucking one then the other into her hot mouth. Then she licked up the underside of his length. She felt his already large dick growing and growing under her ministrations, pre-cum flowed from the tip. She didn’t want the water to wash it away before she had a taste. Buffy took his fat prickhead into her mouth, teasing the slit with her tongue, sucking up the pre-cum and savoring it much like Spike did with her juices. She closed her eyes and moaned as the deliciousness that was Spike coated her tongue. 

Spike tilted his head back and groaned, “God, Buffy! Just like that! Ahhh!” 

She sucked on him, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock while the other rolled his balls. His hips started thrusting at her. She took her mouth off the head and licked along the sides. 

“Yum! *lick* You taste soooo good, Spike! *lick* Mmmm! Tastes like cheese...” She licked back up to the head. 

Spike looked down at her. “Cheese? You think I taste like cheese?” he asked, a little bit upset. “I taste like old milk, thanks a lot.” 

“No! Cheese is of the good!” She lapped at the head. “My favorite food is cheese.” 

Buffy engulfed him with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on his dick. Spike quickly forgot what he had been complaining about. 

“Buffy--Uhhh! Can’t--last--much--longer!” He grit his teeth, his hips thrusting with a will of their own.

She drew on his cock harder, her cheeks hollowing out, taking more and more of him into her mouth and down her throat. Spike looked down at her in amazement, he never thought she’d be able to take all of him in, very few women could. She never ceased to amaze him. 

Buffy reached back between his legs and clutched at his ass, pulling him deeper into her mouth. She swallowed around his thick cock, massaging it with her throat muscles. She couldn’t believe she was able to deep-throat him. _‘I must be a natural or something!‘_ Experimenting with produce at summer camp when she was 15 had paid off in a big way. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, she wanted to taste him and give him the pleasure he had given her a few minutes ago. 

“Yeeesssssss!--Ungh!--God! Buffy!” Spike yelled as he started spilling down her throat. 

Buffy moved her mouth back up his pulsing cock to the head, swallowing as much of his cum as possible as she watched his face twist in pleasure. She felt immense satisfaction that she could do this to him. Some cum leaked out the corners of her overflowing mouth to run down his cock and onto the shower floor. She caught as much as she could before the now cold water washed it down the drain. She stood back up and kissed his chest. He looked at her in a stupor with a lopsided smile on his beautiful face. 

“Did I do all right?” She giggled and kissed his lips. “It was the first time I did that,” she stated proudly. 

Spike stared at her with his mouth open for a moment. “You can’t be serious? Bloody hell! That was the best blowjob I ever got!” 

She smiled brightly at that. “Maybe it’s a Slayer thing. Giving the undead the best head? That would be ironic, wouldn‘t it?” she joked. 

He encased her in his arms and kissed her with growing passion. Spike took a pierced earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it. Buffy’s teeth started to chatter despite the fact that she felt like she had molten lava flowing through her veins. 

Spike drew back and looked her in the eye. “What’s the matter, luv?” 

“Water’s getting cold.” She shivered. 

“Right. Sorry.” He turned off the water then swept her up in his arms. “Let’s get you warmed up, shall we?” He grinned. 

Buffy put her arms around his neck as he gingerly stepped out of the tub, careful not to drop his precious cargo. Spike carried her out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He crawled onto it on his knees and gently deposited her on the mattress. 

He draped himself over her and kissed her neck while he cupped a perky breast in his hand, moving his thumb over the nipple. 

“This room reeks of sex,” Buffy said, looking at him. “You had sex in this bed with Tara didn’t you?” 

He stopped and looked at her. “Yeah.” Spike ducked his head. “And... Willow. They wouldn’t take ‘NO’ for an answer! The demon blood thing made them all horny. You‘re the one I really want, Buffy. It's always been you,” he tried to explain. 

“What if...” Buffy looked away from him. “What if I’m not... as good as them? I haven’t had a lot of experience.” 

He put a hand on the side of her face and turned her back to look into her eyes. "Impossible,” Spike said with an adoring smile. “You couldn’t be anything but fantastic.” He stroked her cheek with a thumb. “And if what you did to me in the shower is any indication...” He kissed her on the lips tenderly. “I'm keen to see what other hidden talents you have. I love you, Buffy. Let me make love to you.” 

Buffy looked deeply into the stormy depths of his eyes, there was so much passion and love in them, and it was all for her. She felt herself melting into a puddle of goo again. It didn’t matter to her that he’d fucked two of her best friends in the bed they were laying on anymore. She needed him inside her, loving her. She smiled and brought her arms up around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Make love to me, Spike,” Buffy said breathlessly, caressing his face with her hands. “Make me feel alive!” 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her heels on the backs of his thighs. He reached between them and guided his once again erect shaft to her hole. Spike entered Buffy slowly, feeling like he might be burnt to a cinder from the heat radiating out from her center. They sighed and moaned when he was fully encased in her pussy. 

He began moving in a slow and easy rhythm. 

“Yes! Spike! Ohhh!!” she panted. “No one ever -- Ahhh! -- ever filled me up like this! Harder! Fuck me harder! Unnnh!” 

Buffy bucked her hips up at him. His cock was so large she half-wondered if he would split her in two. She felt elated and completed, she wanted to shout her joy from the rooftops. For the first time since coming back, she was whole and happy. 

Spike grinned, he loved it when women talked dirty during sex. It was even more of a turn-on that it was Buffy saying these things to him. He had fantasized about her whispering or shouting nasties while he shagged her too many times to count. 

Spike stepped up his pace, sliding his hands under her ass and fucking her harder -- pulling almost all the way out and plunging back in, over and over and over again. 

Buffy gasped for breath, running her hands up and down the straining muscles of his back and arms. Had anyone ever lost their mind because of a pleasure overload? Spike’s meaty cock hit that sweet spot deep inside her every time he thrust in. She had thought the G-spot was a myth, until now. It turns out that no other man she had been with had the right ‘equipment’ for the job. She could feel him bottoming out inside her, the head of his cock banging against the entrance to her womb. 

“Faster! Ohhh! So good! Yesssss! Spike!” she yelled. 

He started hammering in and out of her at a frenzied pace, only supernatural bodies like theirs would be able to handle the speed and force of this coupling. 

Buffy wailed like a banshee and thrashed her head from side to side as her orgasm hit her full force. All the old clichés applied: the Earth moved, she saw fireworks, rockets launching, it was mind-blowing, it was earth-shattering, etc. She shook and clutched at him violently. 

“SPIKE! UNGHH! OH, GOD! OH--OH GOD! YESSSSSSS!” she squealed, thrusting up at him. 

Spike felt her pussy quivering around him, those Slayer muscles she once mentioned, clamping down on his cock, squeezing him like a fist. 

“Ohhhhh -- BUFFY! -- UHHHHH!” He buried himself to the hilt in her snatch, cumming explosively. 

They humped and clawed at each other like wild animals until the tremors started to subside. Spike pressed a kiss full of love and tenderness to her lips before rolling off of her and to the side. Buffy nestled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. 

“Spike... that was... _very_...” she struggled to find the right descriptive term, her voice full of awe. 

“Yeah.” He smiled widely, hugging her more tightly. “It was.” 

They sighed happily. 

“Looks like we didn’t have to worry about you getting lonely without us.” Willow stood in front of the bed with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her lips. 

“Hi, Wills,” Buffy said sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love Machine" lyrics by Billy Griffin and Pete Moore


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

The Scoobies sat around Buffy’s living room. Tara, Willow, and Giles sat on the couch, Xander sat in a chair with Anya on his lap, and Buffy and Spike sat by the hearth. Stacks of demonology books sat on the coffee table and floor. 

“Okay, let’s get crackin’ on finding that cure,” Buffy said, picking up a book and looking through it. Everyone took a book and did the same. 

Spike looked up from his book to see everyone pretending not to look at him. “Will you all stop gawkin’ at me!” he said with irritation. 

A chorus of ‘Sorry, Spike’ came from around the room. 

Buffy stroked the back of his hand. “Don’t be too hard on them, shmoopy. It’s just hard for us to be in the same room with you and not tear your clothes off,” Buffy said sweetly. 

“I know. It’s just... What did you call me?” 

“Shmoopy,” Buffy said with a smile. “That’s my pet name for you.” 

“I don’t bloody think so. Can’t you come up with something better? Like 'Stallion' or 'The Mighty Thor'?"

Joyce walked in the room with a bright smile and carrying a tray with drinks and snacks. "Hey, kids, I brought you some sustenance for your research party." She set the tray down on the coffee table. 

Everyone thanked her and took their drinks and snacks of choice. 

She walked smoothly over to Spike, swinging her hips ever so slightly. "I bet I know what you'd like, Spike." Joyce smiled mischievously. 

“You do?” He didn’t like the way she was looking at him, all glinty eyed, and he could smell her arousal. 

“Mmmhmm. Hot cocoa with the little marshmallows you like.” 

“Oh!” he said with relief. “Yeah, Joyce, that would be brilliant. Thanks.” 

Joyce bent down, took one of his hands in hers and pulled him to his feet. “Come help?” she asked, clearly having other pursuits in mind. 

“Mom! No!” Buffy said sternly. “You’re just going to try to have sex with him, and you know it! I can’t have my man --“ 

“ _Our_ man," Willow said from the couch. 

Buffy looked at her and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I can‘t have _our_ man sleeping with my mom!” 

“I’m the only one here who _hasn’t_ slept with him yet, that’s not fair!” Joyce declared. 

“I didn’t either!” Giles piped in. “And in case I didn’t say it already, thanks ever so, Buffy.” He scowled at her. 

“Shush, Giles!” Buffy snapped. 

“You can share him with your friends but not your own mother?” Joyce gave her ‘The Mom Look’, the one guaranteed to inflict guilt and self-loathing in the helpless victim. 

“M-omm!” Buffy whined, sounding like a child. “I don’t _want_ to share him with anybody, but --there are special circumstances!” 

“Buffy Anne Summers, I’m surprised at you.” Buffy looked down, abashed. “After what I’ve gone through the past few years... I almost died, a Hell God tried killing my daughters and her friends, losing you -- those are some of the big ones. Don’t you think that I deserve even a little happiness?” 

“Well, of course you do! But..." Joyce was looking at her with her arms crossed. Buffy couldn‘t take the guilt anymore. “Oh, okay. If he wants to...” 

Spike looked at Buffy in shock. “Buffy? You can’t tell me you don’t have a problem with me... being with your mom.” 

She shrugged. “Mom’s right. She has had it rough the last few years. And if you can make her feel half as good as you made me feel...” She smiled at him, letting him know that it wouldn‘t change how she felt about him. 

“Then it’s settled!” Joyce grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. 

“Great! Just bloody great,” Giles said dejectedly, slouching in his seat. “Now I’ll be the only bloody one who hasn’t shagged him.” 

Tara patted his leg comfortingly.

* * *

Joyce put the saucepan of soon-to-be hot cocoa on the stove to heat. She turned around and smiled at Spike, who was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Wanna know something?” she asked with a naughty smile. 

“Um, what?” he asked nervously. 

She moved behind him. “Remember what I told you last time you were here, before you ran away? That was very naughty of you, by the way.” Joyce walked over to him and ran her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, massaging them lightly. “It involved you, hot cocoa and marshmallows... remember?” She licked at his ear. 

“Ye-yeah... I re-remember,” Spike stuttered. 

“Spike? Are you nervous?” She giggled. “That’s so cute! You, with alllll those years of experience, are afraid of little old me?” She ran a hand up and down his left thigh. 

“I just... I don’t want you to hate me when this is all over, too. I care about you, Joyce.” 

She moved to his side, to look at his face. “That is so sweet. You’re really a gentle soul, aren’t you?” 

“Don’t have a soul,” he replied. 

“I think you do. I can see it when I look in those gorgeous baby-blues of yours.” Joyce mashed her lips to his, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“Mom!” Buffy called from the living room. “No sex in the kitchen! It’s too much temptation for the rest of us! And we have to eat in there!” 

Joyce pulled away and rolled her eyes. “Fine!” she yelled back. She went back to the stove, stirring the hot cocoa. “Spike, would you keep an eye on this for a minute? I’ll be right back.” 

He nodded. She left the kitchen and went upstairs. 

Spike shook his head as he went to watch the pan on the stove, wondering when all this would come to an end. He reached down and adjusted himself in his tight jeans, Joyce had _intrigued_ him when she mentioned using the cocoa and marshmallows during sex play.

* * *

The Scoobies poured over the books looking for the demon that caused all the commotion of the last few days, but so far they hadn’t had any luck. 

“Buff, why are we trying to cure this thing?” Xander asked. “I mean, we’re all pretty happy with the Spike sex, aren’t we?” Xander looked around at everyone else, they nodded and voiced their agreement. 

“Because I can deal with it if it’s just you guys. 'Cause I love you. But do you want to have to fight _everyone_ in town for some Spike time?” Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Right. Back at it.” Xander returned to his book without further argument.

* * *

Joyce came back in the kitchen after a few minutes. She walked up next to Spike and took the spoon from him with a smile. 

“Thanks for watching it.” 

“No worries, Joyce. I think it’s about ready.” 

“Hmm, so it is.” She got two mugs and a jumbo-sized bag of mini marshmallows out of the cupboard. “Why don’t you bring the pot.” She turned walking back out of the kitchen. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To my bedroom,” she said silkily. 

With a switch of her hips she walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Spike gulped. He turned off the stove, picked up the pot and followed Joyce upstairs.

* * *

Giles saw Joyce and then Spike walk upstairs, carrying food and a pot of hot cocoa, he judged by the aroma. His thoughts immediately went to chocolate-covered, naked Spike. His cock jumped in his underwear. He imagined licking the liquid off that tight, hot body. Smearing -- 

“Giles!” 

“What!?” He was startled out of his reverie by Buffy. _‘She finds a way to ruin all my bloody fun...’_ he thought ruefully. 

“I asked if there were a lot of other books we have to look through back at the Magic Box.” 

“Oh... yes, er, no. I don’t know,” he said absently. 

“You okay, G-Man?” Xander asked. “You look kind of flushed.” 

“As a matter of fact, I-I’ll be right back.” He started to stand. 

“Uh-uh. Sit down,” Buffy commanded. “We all know where you’re trying to go. Leave Spike and my mom alone... for now.” 

“But... I... Damn it!” Giles dropped back down to the couch, folding his arms over his chest and glowering at Buffy. “Do I need permission to beat-off in the bathroom as well?” he asked angrily. 

“Ewww! Yuck, Giles!” Buffy made a face.

* * *

Joyce put the cocoa, mugs, and marshmallows on her nightstand. 

“I’ll just be a few minutes.” She walked to her closet and took out a large shopping bag then went to the bedroom door. “Why don’t you get undressed while I’m gone, save some time.” She gave him a saucy smile then closed the door behind her. 

Spike stood there motionless for a moment before stripping off his shirt and jeans, he hung them over the chair at the vanity. He went to the bed and sat down, wondering if he should try to lie in a seductive pose before she came back. He decided on lying on the bed lengthwise, propping himself up on an elbow. It gives that ‘seductive and confident’ feeling. He was feeling neither. For some reason, the thought of fucking Joyce made him nervous as hell. 

_‘She’s a beautiful woman, so it’s not that. She’s been real good to me, aside from the time she hit me with the axe... Get over it, wanker! She’s gonna be back soon, expecting some hot, vampire lovin’ and you’d bloody well better deliver! So...‘_ His inner-monologue was stopped as Joyce entered the room. A blue, floor-length fuzzy bathrobe pulled tightly closed around her. _‘Probably naked under there...’_

Joyce’s eyes raked over his naked body illuminated by the bedside lamp. She was practically salivating. “My God, you’re so beautiful,” she breathed. 

Spike couldn’t help feeling proud at her appreciation of his form. His cock twitched against his thigh. “Thanks, luv. You’ve seen mine... now do you wanna show me yours?” He flashed her a 1000-watt smile. 

She untied her robe and let it slip down her arms to the floor. 

Spike sat up slowly, his eyes bugging out as he stared at Joyce. 

“What do you think?” She spun around slowly, letting his eyes drink her in. “Do you like it?” she asked, running her hands over her torso. 

Joyce was wearing a crotchless, black leather, laced-up teddy. The bustier pushed her tits up but only covered the bottoms of her breasts, the tops and nipples were exposed. She wore a pair of black leather, thigh-high spiked boots on her feet. 

“Bloody hell, Joyce! What... Where... When..." Spike sputtered. 

She laughed girlishly and walked over to the side of the bed. “Well? Do you like it, Spike? Does it do anything for you?” she asked huskily, pinching and twisting her nipples gently. 

Joyce looked at his crotch for her answer. His cock was swelling and jumping before her eyes. She smiled in satisfaction. Spike, meanwhile, was still having trouble forming words. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I can see that you like it.” She licked her lips as her eyes went back to his dick. “Lay on your back,” she said, opening a drawer in her nightstand. 

Spike did as she asked, he was totally stunned. 

_‘Joyce is into S &M... Who would’ve guessed? Not me, that’s for fuckin’ sure!’_ he thought. 

Joyce rummaged around in the drawer and brought out some red silk scarves. She held them up for him to see. 

“Wanna have some fun, Spike?” 

“Wha-what did you have in mind?” He swallowed. He liked a bit of bondage fun, though Dru usually took it way too far. He hoped Joyce’s tastes didn’t go the way that his ex’s did. 

“Well...” Joyce climbed on top of him, sitting astride his thighs. “I want to tie you up and have my wicked way with you.” 

She slowly dragged the silk scarves over his chest, down his abs, to his cock and balls. Spike shivered from the sensation. 

“Stretch your arms out.” 

Spike did as she asked again. She bent over him, her tits hovering temptingly close to his face, she tied a scarf around his left wrist and looped it through and around one of the brass bars of her headboard, then repeated the action with his other wrist. He looked at his bound wrists, tugging lightly on his bindings. He could escape easily if things got out of hand. 

Joyce went down to the end of the bed, binding his ankles to the brass bed posts. When she was done, he laid bound and spread-eagle on the bed. She stood up and looked at him. 

“Now, _that_ is a beautiful sight,” Joyce said with a happy sigh. 

“What now, luv?” Spike asked curiously. 

She kneeled on the bed next to him. “Now, I play.” She touched his chest, moving her hand slowly over his chiseled pecs and abs, just before she was about to make contact with his cock, she moved her hand away. Joyce turned to the nightstand and stuck an index finger in the pot of hot chocolate. She brought it to her mouth and made a show of sliding it into her mouth, moving it in and out, sucking on it and moaning. 

“Yum. Would you like some, too?” she asked, dipping her finger into the pot again. 

Spike nodded slowly. She was making him so hard -- he didn’t know if he’d make it all the way through whatever she had planned. She brought her dripping finger to his lips, he opened his mouth and she slid the finger in. He sucked and licked the rich liquid from her finger, caressing her digit with his tongue. Her eyes glazed over. She pulled her finger out of his mouth slowly. He licked his lips and gazed at her. 

“You bad boy. You almost made me forget my plan.” Joyce waggled her wet finger at him, smiling. She picked up the last scarf. "Lift your head." She put the scarf over his eyes and secured it behind his head. 

"Is this really necessary?" Spike couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. 

"It'll be fun, you'll see." 

Joyce chuckled as she took the bag of marshmallows and dumped it into the pot. She stirred the liquid around with her finger until the marshmallows started melting. She brought her finger to Spike’s face, smearing the goo on his cheeks, lips and mouth, then proceeded to lick it off slowly. She saved his lips for last, nibbling and sucking at him, then she stuck her tongue in his mouth, kissing him passionately. She broke away and climbed back on top of him, bringing the pot with her and setting down beside them on the bed. 

She smeared more goo on his earlobes and neck, then licked it off. Joyce loved men's necks and his was especially bitable. She nibbled and sucked at his Adam's apple. Spike groaned. 

"Joyce! Ahhh--You're drivin' me crazy!" 

She laughed. "We're just getting started, Spike." Joyce took some hot cocoa and applied it to her nipples and bent over him, pushing her tits in his face. “You want some more?" she asked, her voice rough. She brushed a nipple over his lips. 

Having figured out what she wanted him to do, he raised his head and put his mouth on her breast, sucking and licking her clean. 

"Oooh! Spike! Mmmm!" she moaned and shifted to put her other breast at his mouth. He sucked at her tit. 

Joyce sat back and dipped her whole hand in the pot, coating it. She held her hand over his chest and stomach, the gooey confection dripped down onto his skin, pooling between his pectoral muscles and running down his sides. The muscles of his pecs and abdomen twitched when the hot, but not scalding, liquid made contact, and he gasped quietly. 

Joyce swirled her hand over his torso, smearing the liquid onto his skin from shoulders to waist. She cleaned him off thoroughly with her tongue. 

"Mmm, hot chocolate has never tasted so good." She dripped some more liquid into and around his navel, drizzling some on his fully erect cock that angled up on his stomach. 

Spike gasped out loud. 

"That feel good?" she asked. 

"Uh-huh!" He nodded vigorously. 

She laughed lightly and gazed at his hard, proud cock. The temptation to forget the rest of the game and get to the best part was great, but she was determined to have this play out like it had in her many fantasies about him. 

Spike inhaled sharply again when she wrapped her hand around his shaft. _'Finally!'_ his mind screamed. He let out a disappointed groan when she only shifted his dick to the right and released him. 

"Joyce, don't stop!" he pled. 

"Shhh." She put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "It won't be much longer now." 

She went about licking the goo on his stomach, dipping her tongue into his navel and sucking up the cocoa pooled there. She proceeded to coat the rest of him in chocolate and marshmallows: his hips and pelvis, thighs, calves, ankles and feet. She carefully avoided his cock and balls, wanting to save them for last. 

Spike felt like he was losing his mind. He wanted to end this exquisite torture now, rip the bindings off his limbs and fuck her into oblivion. But... Joyce was obviously having a grand time, and it was her game, he wanted her to be happy. So he bided his time, trying with every ounce of will he had left to control his impulses. 

Joyce dripped more chocolate on his sac and up the underside of his cock. 

"Uhhh!" Spike lifted his hips off the bed as she gently stroked his cock and balls with both hands, covering them in the messy liquid. He shivered in anticipation. 

She leaned over his groin and starting licking him in long, slow strokes. She picked up his shaft, licking and sucking, up, down and all around it. She fondled his balls with her other hand and dipped her head down to suck on them, rolling them on her tongue as she sucked them clean. 

"Joyce! Ahhh! Oh, that's good! Uhh! More!" Spike exclaimed, thrusting lightly into her hand. 

He cried out when she finally took his angry, purple prickhead into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip before going down on him. She wasn't able to fit all of it her mouth but did the best she could. Joyce bobbed her head up and down quickly, sucking hard on the upstrokes. One hand gripped the base of his cock, jacking him into her mouth while the other squeezed and tugged at his balls. He'd been such a good sport about fulfilling her fantasy that she wanted to make him cum as fast as possible. She couldn't wait to taste his jizz. 

"Ohhh God! Uhhh--Joyce!--Bloody--Ahhh!" Spike’s hips bucked off the bed, he seized the brass bars of the headboard that his bindings were threaded through, hanging onto them for dear life. "Ahh--Gonna--FUCK!" he shouted. 

His cum shot out like a geyser, she had to swallow quickly to avoid spilling any of the precious fluid. He groaned and panted as Joyce drank down stream after stream of his spunk. She continued pulling on him with her mouth and hands until he was completely spent. He sunk back into the mattress with a sigh. 

Joyce moved up the bed and removed the silk scarf from his eyes and smiled down at him. She bent over and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you, Spike," she whispered. 

He gave her a toothy grin. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you. That was bloody incredible!" 

She blushed prettily. "I'm glad you liked it. There is a little more to the fantasy... but we don't have to do anything else if you don't want --" 

Spike interrupted her, "Just tell me what you'd like me to do, Joyce. I want to make you feel good, too," he drawled decadently, his voice thick and rich, wrapping around her like a cloak. 

She shuddered with desire and picked up the pot, placing it back on the nightstand before swinging a leg over him. She rested her bottom on his chest, her pussy inches from his face. 

"The chocolate isn't very hot anymore." Joyce dunked her hand into the remaining liquid. "But it's good at room temperature, too." 

She brought her hand to her pussy and painted it with the mixture, she moaned as she slid her fingers in her slit, some cocoa ran down onto his neck. 

Spike watched her, licking his lips. Joyce moved her cunt over his face, and cried out when his tongue made first contact with her swollen flesh. She gripped the bars of the headboard and threw her head back as he lapped at her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the living room..._

Cha-Cha music blared from the speakers of the stereo. Buffy had turned it on to drown out the shouts and cries of pleasure coming from upstairs. Everyone tried desperately to concentrate on research. The men had pillows on their laps to conceal their uncomfortable hard-ons, and the women squirmed in their seats, their panties soaked through. Knowing what was going on up there, and not being able to join in or watch, was exceedingly difficult. 

Giles flipped through another demonology text. He was about to turn a page when a drawing of a demon caught his eye. 

"Buffy," he said loudly to be heard over the music. "Is this the demon you fought?" He leaned over the table, holding his pillow over his crotch, and passed the book to her. 

She looked at the picture closely. "Yes! This is it! This is the one from the cemetery!" Buffy said excitedly. 

"What?" everyone asked leaning forward, they were having trouble hearing her. 

She rolled her eyes and went over to the stereo, turning the music down. 

They heard Joyce yelling from her bedroom: 

"...YES! EAT ME! OH SPIKE! AHHH!" 

Buffy immediately turned the music back up. _‘Ooookay, the music stays loud. At least mom's having a good time,’_ she thought. 

She moved over to and knelt at the coffee table, motioning for everyone to gather around. They knelt around the table, leaning in close to hear each other. 

"This is the demon," she said pointing to the drawing in the book. Xander slid the book in front of him, Anya and Giles. 

"It says here that it's called a 'Ynroh Demon'." 

"I thought those were extinct," Anya added. "I never came across one the whole time I was a Vengeance Demon." 

"Well, it didn't look too extinct when Spike and I fought it in the cemetery the other day... although, I guess they could be extinct now," Buffy said. 

Giles bent over the book. "Yes, I remember, vaguely, reading about this demon when I was training to be a Watcher. I didn't commit it to memory because they were supposed to be extinct, as Anya mentioned." 

Anya smiled proudly. Giles scanned the information about the demon. 

"What does it say about it's blood?" Willow asked. 

"Um... Here we are. It says that some secret societies through history used the demon's blood as an... aphrodisiac. A drop or two of it's blood in a drink or smeared on your skin would make the object of your affection amorous. The 'infection' is transmitted through touch. Even the most fleeting of touches can activate it." Each of them remembered touching or being touched by Spike before he started making them crazy with lust. "It goes on to say..." he paused. 

"What does it say?" the others asked. 

"It says that it only brings out the inner-desires of the person who ingests or inhales it. You would have to be sexually attracted to the person already. The blood merely helps to break down inhibitions... allowing you to act on your passions." 

"S-so, that means we all wanted to... We were all attracted to Spike, even before we were affected by the blood?" Tara asked, looking around the table. 

"It would seem so," Giles stated, cleaning his glasses. 

"Huh," Xander said. "That's... interesting." 

"I always thought he was hot," Anya said matter of factly. 

"How long do the effects last, does it say?" Buffy asked. She wasn't happy at the prospect of going back to 'normal'. Spike made her feel so good, he made her friends happy. She didn't want it to end. 

Giles read further, "Uh, yes, it says the effects wear off within 72 hours. Although the affected person or persons are able to think clearly once more, the attraction will remain at the surface, it can't be denied once it has been brought out." 

"We can't fight it then?" Willow asked, not intending to fight it at all. 

"We would have our freewill but we'll still have an intense attraction to him, crave his touch... apparently." Giles cleared his throat. 

"Works for me!" Xander said with a grin. 

"Me too," everyone else said at once. 

"Okay, we need to work out a Spike schedule," Buffy stated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Joyce's bedroom..._

Spike pounded into her cunt hard and fast, again being careful not to hurt her. After she had cum from the oral stimulation, she had untied his hands and feet quickly, begging him to fuck her. He gratefully obliged. 

They were both careening towards climax. Joyce felt as if she were on a roller coaster, her mind was going a mile a minute, zipping along curves, dropping down into valleys only to ascend again on the other side. No man had ever made her feel such bliss. Her ex-husband hadn't, that's for sure. Spike was an experienced and _very_ talented lover. 

"Ohh! Spike! UNNNGGGHHH!" she screamed as she catapulted over the edge. 

Joyce got a sudden, irresistible impulse to bite him. She sunk her teeth into the crook of his neck. Spike's body immediately stiffened and he began to cum, filling her pussy with load after thick, creamy load. 

"Joyce! Aaagh! Ohhh!!" His whole body shook. Spike had always loved being bitten during sex. This time was made even better because it was so unexpected. Joyce was just as full of surprises as her daughter. He rolled off of her and laid on his back, exhausted but extremely satisfied. 

Joyce laid against him, petting and stroking his face and chest. "Hope that was okay... the biting thing..." She looked at him with a shy smile. 

"It was very, very okay." He gave her a smile and hugged her against him. "Nearly lost my mind when I felt your teeth on me. Feel free to do that whenever the mood strikes you, by the way." 

She smiled and cuddled up in his arms. "What are you thinking?" she asked curiously. 

"Right now?" he asked. She nodded. "Right now, I'm thinking that your ex is a barmy idiot. If you were my woman, wild horses couldn't drag me away from you." 

He kissed her forehead. She smiled and sighed in contentment, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

After thoroughly bathing to remove the remains of chocolate and marshmallows, Spike and Joyce came back downstairs. Joyce had changed back into a more 'Mom' appropriate outfit. Buffy was talking loudly. Spike grimaced at the awful music and went to the stereo, turning it off. 

"Why were you listening to that crap?" He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "Loud enough to pierce your bloody eardrums." 

"We had to do something to cover the noises you two were making!" Buffy said. 

Joyce blushed and looked down at her feet. Spike ran a hand through his wet hair, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"Oh... well, uh, did you have any luck with the research?" he asked awkwardly, changing the subject. 

"Yeah, we found it! It was a Ynroh Demon. It's blood acts like an aphrodisiac. But we knew that already," Buffy explained. "The effects are passed along through touch."

Spike knitted his brow. "I've heard of 'em before. But I thought --" 

"They were extinct," Anya finished his sentence. "I thought so, too." 

"The effects should wear off any time now," Willow told him. 

Spike's heart sank. _'It's going to wear off... I knew it was too good to last. They're going to tear me limb from limb when they come back to their senses...'_

"Is that so?" he asked shakily, unable to keep the anxiety and disappointment out of his voice. "I should probably get going then... I don't think any of you are going to be very happy with me when you're... better." 

He started to walk towards the front door. Buffy jumped up and went quickly over to him, blocking his path. 

"Don't go, Spike. We want you to stay. Right, guys?" She looked at her friends, they nodded. 

"That's fine and dandy, for now. But I don't wanna be around when you get pissed off." Just the thought of how angry they would be scared the shit out of him, the Wiccans alone could put a serious hurting on him. 

"Giles, tell him what it said in the book. About how the blood affects people," Buffy said. 

"It said that the blood only brings out feelings that were already present. It basically reduces one's inhibitions. Our feelings for you won't change, we'll just be in more control of ourselves and our rampaging libidos. I highly doubt we'll be chasing you around with a stake," Giles said, hoping to assuage Spike’s fears. 

"Unless it's part of a sex game," Anya said cheerfully. 

Everyone voiced their agreement. 

"You're sayin' that all of you... had the hots for me before I got covered in that thing's blood?" Spike asked incredulously. 

"Yep," Buffy said. "So, you don't have to go. In fact..." She turned to Joyce. "Mom, it would be okay with you if Spike moved into the basement, wouldn't it?" 

Joyce smiled blindingly. "Yes! That would be wonderful! You can move in right away, Spike! We can fix it up nice for you, some curtains, a nice big bed..." 

"Hey!" Xander whined. "How come he can't live with us? He likes the big screen TV. Don't you, Spike?" 

"Tara and I are going to get another place together, a bigger place. There'll be plenty of room for him with us," Willow piped in, holding her girlfriend's hand. 

"I've got a flat all to myself, I think he'd be happier staying at my place," Giles said reasonably, cleaning his glasses for the umpteenth time. 

Spike never thought he'd see the day that they would be fighting over who got to let him live with them. He was still a bit stunned by the revelation that they had wanted to shag him before the mojo. 

"This is home base. He'll be happier and safer here with me, Mom and Dawn," Buffy said. “I'm the Slayer and what I say goes!" 

The group grumbled. 

"We'll have to explain all this to Dawn when she gets back from your Aunt Marie's place..." Joyce said, a little concerned. 

They were all relieved that Dawn was visiting Joyce's sister when the lust for Spike took hold. It would be very unfortunate if Dawn had been affected as well, as she was way too young for the 'Spike Experience'. 

"Ooh!" Buffy said energetically. "I was making a list!" She went over to the coffee table and picked up a piece of paper she had written on, the top of the paper said 'Spike Schedule'. "We were working out a schedule for all of us, so we don't argue about who gets to... ya know…" 

Buffy cleared her throat. "On Mondays and you can stay over at Xander and Anya's place." Anya and Xander smiled at Spike. "On Tuesdays and Wednesdays you can stay with Giles." Giles grinned wickedly. "Thursdays at Tara and Willow's." The Wiccans snuggled together. "Friday, Saturday and Sunday, you spend here. Of course, if any of you guys want to visit or... just drop by, you're totally welcome to." 

The gang had already argued about why she got to have him for three days in a row. They had reluctantly agreed to it when Buffy and Joyce assured them they could come over to see him any time they wanted. She looked up at Spike in anticipation. "How does that sound?" 

"I... Well, it sounds like you have it all sorted..." He was completely blown away. _'They worked out a bloody schedule for me?_ he thought. "You certainly are thorough." 

Buffy grinned. "The schedule was Giles' idea." 

Giles wanted to make sure he got some alone time with Spike. It still irked him that he didn't get a chance to have a go at Spike yet. 

Buffy put her arms around Spike's neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Welcome home, Spike," she said sweetly. 

He smiled back at her, a lump formed in his throat. It felt so good to be wanted. "Thanks, pet. I think I'm going to like it here," he said, his voice rough with emotion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgies aren't just for the ancient Romans anymore ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kewl banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

The mojo wore off, just as the book said it would. 

The gang hardly noticed the change, they still lusted after the peroxide-blond vamp. The only difference was that they could stop themselves from throwing him down on the floor and fucking his brains out. The passion and affection they had felt for him were still present. 

Since the Scoobies came to an understanding about Spike, they held poker games at Giles' place every Friday night. The first poker party had started innocently enough... 

 

Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow, Buffy and Spike sat around the table holding their cards. A large pile of chips and bowls of pretzels and potato chips sat in the middle of the table. Each player had piles of chips of various sizes in front of them (Spike's being the largest) as well as beer bottles for the men and tall glasses of banana daiquiris for the women. They'd been sucking back quite a few drinks over the last two hours. Everyone was feeling loosey-goosey and in good spirits. 

"Straight Flush. Read 'em and weep." Spike smirked and laid down his cards for all to see. 

The other players groaned and threw their cards down as Spike gathered the chips and pulled them over to his already heaping pile. 

"I'd like to thank you all for your generous contributions to the 'Blood & Smoke Fund'." 

"You suck!" Buffy blurted out. Then, realizing what she said, began giggling and leaning over against Willow's shoulder. "Did you hear what I said, Will? I said he sucks -- and he's a vampire! Wasn't that funny?" 

"Yeah." She started giggling, too. "He sucks all right!" 

"I think you're cheating," Xander said matter of factly, sounding like a card player from the Old West. "No way someone could be that lucky," he said, pointing to Spike's winnings. 

"Prove it." Spike smiled, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms. 

"Maybe I should search you for hidden cards... and stuff." A glimmer of lust twinkled in Xander's eye as he imagined having Spike up against the wall, legs spread... 

"I've got nothin' to hide," Spike said innocently. 

"I vote we search him!" Buffy stood up and declared. 

"Me too!" Willow, Tara and Anya said at the same time. They broke out laughing. 

Giles sat back in his chair smiling, he was already getting hard at the thought of _searching_ Spike for contraband. 

Spike stood up and spread his arms out, turning around in a circle. "No hidden cards, no nothin'. I'm clean. I can't help it if you're the worst poker players in the western hemisphere." 

Xander got up and moved around the table to Spike. "Take off your shirt," he said in a low voice, his eyes looking a little glazed. 

Spike looked down at the tight black t-shirt he was currently wearing. "You really think I have cards hidden in my bloody t-shirt? Come on!" 

"Humor me." 

He looked in Xander's eyes and saw the lust there. _'Hmm. I can see where this is goin'.'_ Spike looked around into the faces of the other Scoobies. They all had a similar glassy-eyed, blushy and distinctly horny look about them. _'Do I really want to shag with all of them here, starin'? Well... an orgy could be quite fun...'_ he decided. 

Spike slowly lifted his t-shirt over his head and tossed it over to the couch. Then put his arms out and spun around slowly again. "See? Nothing." 

"Take off your boots! I bet he hides them in his boots," Anya said, then took a big drink of her daiquiri. 

Spike took off his boots, showing the others that there was nothing hidden in them, he put them out of the way against a wall. 

"The pants!" Willow said excitedly. "Search the pants!" 

"'M not takin' off my pants. You know I don't wear underwear, Red." Spike fully intended to strip naked but wanted to at least offer a token protest. 

"All right, then. I'll take them off for you," Xander said. 

His hands went to the fastenings of Spike’s jeans, undoing them slowly. He looked into Spike's eyes as he unzipped him. Anya came up behind Spike and slid her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down his legs, he stepped out of them. She tossed them over to the couch with his shirt. 

Spike stood before them in all his glory. He couldn't conceal the excitement he felt with all of their hungry eyes feasting on him, his cock swelled and inched upward. Xander wrapped his hands around Spike's shaft, stroking up and down slowly. 

"Clear off the table," Xander said, gazing into Spike‘s eyes. 

The others who had been immobilized briefly by the gorgeous hunk of naked vampire flesh, leapt into action, grabbing their drinks and the snack bowls from the table. Anya went over and swept her arm over it, sending cards and chips onto the floor. Giles thought about chastising her but was too overcome with desire. He hadn't been to a good orgy since his Ripper days. 

Xander took Spike by the shoulders and backed him over to the poker table, pushing him down on the surface. Spike smiled and scooted back so that he was sitting on it, his legs dangling over the side. Xander stripped off his own shirt and undid his pants. 

"Lay down," Xander said. 

Spike complied and looked at the upside down Scoobies gawking at the display, the smell of their combined arousal was so intense that he thought he might pass out from it. He closed his eyes and groaned. Xander took hold of Spike's cock and lowered his head to run his tongue from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the thick head. 

"Mmm, did anyone ever tell you that you taste just like a Chocolate Hurricane candy bar?" Xander asked. Not needing an answer, he lowered his mouth back onto the rigid staff. 

"N-no... don't believe anyone's ever -- Ahhh -- Xander, you're gettin' real good at this," Spike said raggedly.

Anya stripped out of her clothing quickly and climbed on the table, straddling Spike's face. He smiled and brought his hands up to massage her hips, then he flicked his tongue out to taste her soaked pussy. 

"Spike! Uhhh!" she cried as he penetrated her with his nimble tongue. 

The rest of the group got undressed, not thinking about anything but getting some hot vampire love. They moved in around the table, reaching out and stroking every inch of Spike's naked flesh. 

Spike licked and sucked Anya vigorously, it wasn't long before she was shaking and crying out, her juices spilling out onto his face. Spike whimpered when Xander pulled away from his cock, but another hot mouth took over almost immediately. Anya slumped off the table with the help of Buffy and Willow. Spike looked down and saw that the hot mouth he felt belonged to Tara. She smiled at him impishly around a mouthful of his cock then started bobbing her head slowly. Willow joined her, wrapping one hand around the base while the other pulled at his heavy sac. Spike threw his head back. 

"Ahhh--God, girls... feels so good!" 

"Hey!" Xander said resentfully. "I was there first!" 

"Ya snooze, ya lose, buddy," Willow tittered. 

"No fair! I had to get the lube!" Xander pouted. "We wouldn't even be doing this if I didn't accuse him of cheating! Don't I deserve the first fuck?" 

There were murmurs of agreement. 

"Fine," Willow sighed, she and Tara stepped away from the all you can eat Spike buffet reluctantly.

Xander grinned and went about preparing his cock and Spike's ass with the lube. Willow climbed onto the table next, taking Anya's place over his face. 

"Where's the romance? No flowers, no candy, no -- mmmph!" Spike's joking was cut off when Willow covered his mouth with her snatch. 

_'Well, that was rude!'_ he thought, but went to work on pleasing her anyway, pressing his tongue into her slippery folds. 

Tara played with and licked Willow's tits while she rode Spike's face. 

Xander lifted Spike's legs and hooked them over his elbows, spreading him open. He entered Spike slowly, loving the feelings that being buried in Spike's snug ass sent through his body. He began moving in and out at a quick pace, causing them both to gasp and moan. It had been two whole days since he got to cum inside of Spike -- and that was two days too many as far as he was concerned. 

Giles moved in to take hold of Spike's dick as it bounced on his firm belly. He bent his head and swirled his tongue around the prickhead, slurping up the pre-cum that seeped from the slit. Then Giles slid his mouth down past the ridge of the cock, taking it in until he felt the soft, spongy head hit the back of his throat.

_'Tastes like 20 year old scotch, perfect!'_ he mused while pulling on his own erection. He moaned around a mouthful of Spike's hard shaft. 

The vibrations caused Spike to moan into Willow's pussy. Which caused Willow to shriek in pleasure and she ground down onto his face as she came. 

Tara helped remove her limp girlfriend from the table. After she sat Willow on the couch, she went back and stroked Spike's cheekbones and kissed him deeply, loving the taste of Willow and Anya combined with his own delicious flavor on his tongue. Spike moved a hand between her legs and slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out. She widened her stance to give him more access. 

Xander started fucking Spike at a frantic pace, watching Willow cum, Tara getting finger-fucked and Giles sucking Spike off and tugging on his balls along with the actual goodness of fucking him, was too much. 

"Ohhhh--God! Fuck! I'm--AHHHH!" Xander erupted inside Spike, whimpering and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He kept plunging into Spike until he felt himself going soft. He pulled out with a *plop* and staggered backwards, sinking to his knees and sitting down on the floor with a dazed expression. Anya moved over to her fiancé, and sat on the floor next to him. She put her arms around him, petting his face and cooing to him to help him get back to reality. 

Spike’s hips bucked off the table as Giles pumped and sucked him harder, tugging on and rolling his balls roughly. He grunted into Tara’s mouth as he shot a load of cum down the Watcher’s throat. Giles swept his mouth up the twitching cock till only the head remained still inside, jet after jet of cum spurting onto his tongue. He continued sucking and jacking Spike into his mouth long after he swallowed the last drop. He couldn’t get enough of Spike’s thick, creamy spunk. 

Spike's hand was a blur as he fucked his fingers into Tara's dripping pussy. She threw her head back, a high keening sound issuing from her parted lips, she humped his hand as she came. She would have preferred his mouth or cock but this was good too... He had the most elegant, slender fingers for a man. He removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking them clean. She bent down and licked his lips, pushing her tongue back between them. She loved that long, bendy tongue of his, and what he could do to her with it. Willow put her arms around Tara’s waist from behind, kissing her shoulder and neck. 

Buffy had been sitting in a chair fingering herself most of the time, impatient for her turn with Spike. When she finally noticed that Xander had backed off, she bolted out of the chair and over to the table. She couldn’t wait to have his huge undead dick stuffed inside her aching cunt. 

In the same instant, Giles let Spike’s still erect cock slip from his mouth and moved around to the spot Xander had just vacated, his own eager hard-on standing at attention. He needed to fuck him _now_. 

"Hey!" Buffy yelled. "My turn!" 

Giles stopped as he was hoisting Spike's legs over his shoulders. “No, it bloody well isn't! You were all the way over there," the Watcher gestured to the chair with a tilt of his head. 

"Come on, Giles! I'm horny!" She pouted and stomped her foot, making her tits jiggle. 

Spike turned his head to look at Buffy and Giles. “Now, now, don’t fight over little ol’ me. There’s lots of me to go around.” He smirked, his face glistening with Willow and Anya's juices. 

"Spike, why don't you fuck Buffy and Giles can fuck you? That's the way we do it when we're together," Anya said helpfully. 

“Sounds like an excellent idea! That way we can both get what we want,” Giles said to Buffy, lowering Spike’s legs and offering him his hand. 

Spike took it and hopped off the table. Giles led him over to the plush Persian rug in the middle of the room. Buffy and Giles moved the coffee table out of the way and pushed the furniture back, leaving a large open space. 

Buffy turned her back to Spike and went down on her knees. She brushed a hand over the rug. 

"Ooh, nice and soft. Easy on the knees. She looked over her shoulder at Spike and crooked her finger at him. “Come here, you hot monster!” she laughed. 

Spike grinned and dropped down behind her. He bent over her and moved her hair aside, licking and nibbling at her neck. 

"Mmm, Spike." She put her palms flat on the rug. "I need you to fuck me now!" 

"Patience, Slayer." He ran his hands over her back. "Aren't you afraid your rug's gonna get mussed, Rupert?" Spike asked teasingly. 

"Sod the rug! I'll get another," Giles replied. Giles kneeled behind Spike, pressing his hard cock against the blonde vampire's backside and kissing his shoulder. Giles rubbed Spike's hip with one hand while the other reached around to grasp his cock. He guided it to Buffy's dripping wet pussy. 

Spike thrust his hips home, burying himself to the hilt in the Slayer. Giles positioned himself at Spike's opening and thrust in, there was no need to prepare since Xander had left him well-lubricated. The three of them moaned in pleasure. 

Giles started moving in and out of Spike while Spike began thrusting slowly in and out of Buffy. Giles was so excited that he knew he couldn't last long, he had been ready to cum ever since he sucked Spike's cock while Xander fucked him on the table. He was able to keep a slow and easy rhythm for a few minutes before the need for release was imperative. Giles began ramming into Spike, holding his hips in tightly, his balls slapping against Spike's butt. 

Buffy gasped and moaned continuously. Having Spike fuck her from behind was exhilarating enough, but to know that Giles was buggering him at the same time gave her an extra added thrill. She never knew she had such an enormous kinky streak before falling under the influence of the demon blood. Even now, after the demon blood mojo wore off, she wanted to be with Spike -- he made her feel alive. But more than that, he made her _want_ to be alive. And she was strangely okay with sharing him with her friends. As long as she got to have him too, it was all right by her. Plus, she was _really_ getting off seeing everyone else taking turns with him. She threw herself back on his rod with gusto. 

Spike was happy. He was desired, loved, by the seven people he cared about most in the world. He wished Joyce could be here too, but poker wasn't her game. He had always secretly wanted their acceptance and now he had it in spades. And he knew that they craved more than just his body. In the quiet moments, when he had spent the night with one (or two) of them, each had told him how much they cared for him and he had seen the sincerity in their eyes. All the sex he'd been having was an added bonus. He smiled as he pounded into Buffy, speeding up his motions, his orgasm fast approaching. 

The three of them moved together, going at each other like there was no tomorrow. 

"God! Uhh! Ahhh! Spike! So bloody tight! Uhh--So bloody good! Going to cum!" Giles wheezed. 

"Ahh! Rupert! Bloody hell! Ungh! Buffy!!" Spike growled. 

"Ohhhh! Fuck me, Spike! Yes! Ahhh! Fuck YES!" Buffy squealed. 

Their bodies stiffened and shivered as they started cumming, grunting and yelling each other's names as they peaked. 

Giles pulled out after he finished shooting his wad, and laid back on the rug, breathing hard. Spike withdrew from Buffy and flopped down on his back, smiling and panting. Buffy curled up next to him and traced patterns with her finger on his chest. 

"That was intense!" Buffy giggled. 

Spike hugged her against him. "I'll say." He looked over at Giles. "You all right over there, Rupert? You aren't going to have a stroke or something, are you?" he chuckled. 

Giles kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply, he held up his hand, giving Spike a two-fingered salute in reply. 

Everyone laughed. 

"Hmm." Buffy moved her hand down Spike’s torso to his dick, stroking the underside from balls to tip. "Not that I'm complaining, but how can you possibly still be hard?" she asked in amazement. 

"Don't know... just am." Spike smiled proudly. "Always been that way." 

"He stays crunchy in milk!" Xander said. Everyone looked at him blankly. "What?" he asked defensively. "Give me a break, my brain is still all mushy!" He brooded. 

"I thought it was funny, honey," Anya comforted him. 

Willow and Tara walked over and sat on the rug beside Spike. Willow bent over and lapped at the head of his cock. 

"Tara and I didn't get a ride on the purple-headed love mushroom yet." She looked at him with a naughty smile. 

Buffy shooed Willow away from his groin. 

" _I_ get one more ride on the purple-headed love mushroom, thank you very much." She swung a leg over him and straddled his waist. 

"You just got one! Give someone else a turn!" Willow huffed, Tara patted her shoulder. 

"Well... I'm the Slayer! That's gotta give me special privileges, right?" Buffy lowered herself onto Spike's slick pole. 

Closing her eyes and gasping, marveling again at the way he filled her up completely. Buffy began rising and falling on him. The others sat and kneeled around the Slayer and vamp, stroking and gliding their hands along his smooth skin. 

Spike closed his eyes, savoring the sensations that Buffy riding his cock and the hands and tongues of the others produced. Anonymous hands spread and slightly lifted his legs, caressed his thighs, tweaked his nipples, ran through his hair. 

Buffy began taking only half his length into her pussy, allowing the others' to have access to him. An anonymous tongue dived into his mouth as other tongues licked his pecs, lapped at his ball sac and perineum and the juncture where he and Buffy were joined. 

It was pure bliss. They wanted him. They loved him. For the first time in his life (or unlife) he felt like he belonged. He roared as he erupted inside Buffy’s cunt like a volcano, a second later he felt her spasming around him. She screamed his name as her inner muscles milked the jism from his cock. He moaned, a huge grin spreading across his face. 

He was home.

* * *

And thus began a new relationship between The Scoobies and their favorite vampire. The Friday night "poker parties" (which were really "Let's gangbang Spike!" parties) were an event none of them ever intended to miss, apocalypse or no apocalypse. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the phrase: "Purple-headed love mushroom" goes to bubonicplague1348, a moderator at the old forums4fans boards. I just had to use it! heehee


End file.
